The True Origins of Natsu Dragneel
by MysteriousWriter03
Summary: Everyone has a past, Erza scarlet was a slave who was abused and violated into help build the tower of heaven. Lucy Heartfillia was a runaway princess, who's father neglected and dismissed her. Gray Fullbuster witnessed his family and mentor die by the hands of the great demon, Deriora. Nobody knows about Natsu's past or family, until someone interrupts, Natsu newly built life.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu" Happy yelled out to he's sleeping best friend. Natsu jolted awake and fell off he's hammock. Natsu stood up while rubbing the bump on he's head.

"What's up buddy?" Natsu asked groggily

"It's already 10:00 am, Natsu" Happy replied

"Shit really? I guess I must've slept in" Natsu replied while getting change into he's one sleeved waist coat.

"Well you did stay up all night to make Lucy's birthday present for today because you liiiiiiiiike heeeeer" Happy said

"Shut up" Natsu replied

As Natsu was getting changed Happy saw the scars on Natsu's back. Happy has seen it before but he never asked Natsu about it. Natsu put on the scarf that Igneel gave to him.

"Natsu?" Happy asked quietly

"What's up Happy?" Natsu asked Happy. Happy was going to ask Natsu about the scars on Natsu's back but he decided last minute to drop the conversation. He didn't want to bring up any old memories that Natsu had put behind him.

"Can we go fishing before we go to the guild?" Happy asked. Natsu gave Happy he's signature smile and put a thumbs up.

"Of course. I'm starving. I feel like I could eat the whole lake" Natsu exclaimed

"Natsu, you can't eat a lake" Happy pointed out.

Natsu and Happy went out fishing near there house. Natsu and Happy waited patiently for the fish to bite the bait. They eventually caught 13 fishes all together and they began fighting over the last fish. Eventually, Natsu felt bad for Happy so he gave him the last fish.

"We should get back to the guild" Natsu said looking at the sun. He could tell what time it was, just by looking at the sun. It 1:00. He sighed softly and began walking off to the guild.

"Hurry up Happy" Natsu yelled out.

"Aye sir" Happy replied. He flew next to Natsu and they began heading towards the guild.

Once they entered the guild they saw everyone celebrating.

"What's up with the celebration?" Natsu asked he's partner. Happy shrugged in confusion.

"Natsu, Happy. Where have you guys been?" Mirajane asked

"Sorry Mira, I kinda over slept" Natsu replied

"It's okay. Lucy's waiting over there for you" Mirajane said pointing over to the table which was filled with people such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Levy and Lucy's celestial spirits.

"What's up with the celebration?" Natsu asked

"It's Lucy's birthday. Did you already forget?" Mirajane asked, completely shocked at how dense Natsu was.

"Oh shit" Natsu whispered. "Happy stay here. I forgot Lucy's present at home"

Natsu ran out of the guild and back to he's house to get Lucy's presents. He pushed by the people as quickly as possible and as soon as he made it home, he started to try to find the present for Lucy. As he was trying to find the present for Lucy he stumbled upon a light blue heart necklace. He started at the necklace for 5 whole minutes. Natsu slowly closed he's eyes as if he was thinking about something. He picked it up and put it in he's pocket. He then went to get the box for Lucy. He quickly ran back to the guild in order to make it back in time for Lucy's gift giving.

Happy flew over to Lucy.

"Happy birthday" Happy yelled out

"Thanks Happy" Lucy said happily. Happy gave Lucy a cooked fish with a ribbon on it. "How thoughtful of you Happy" Lucy said grabbing the fish. Happy watched Lucy with big eyes, he waited for Lucy to eat the cooked fish and Lucy finally ate the fish.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" Happy yelled

"Of course I do. It tastes...fishy, just how I like it" Lucy said

"Must you be so loud" Carla said to Happy.

"Take my present next" Gray said. He gave Lucy a small box. Lucy unwrapped the box gently. Inside the box was a pretty snow globe. Inside the snow globe was a miniature version of the Rainbow Sakura tree that was held during the Blossom-Viewing Festival. Grey used he's ice magic to create snow inside the snow globe. The snow globe was radiating various colours and it was also snowing.

"Omg thank you Gray. This is so beautiful" Lucy said while staring at the beautiful gift that she had just gotten.

"Don't mention it" Gray replied with a smile. Juvia was biting on a piece of place, she was trying to maintain her jealously.

"This is my gift to you" Erza said. She gave Lucy a new upgraded whip. "It's 100x more powerful then the previous whip" Erza said

"Wow Erza. This is amazing. I can't wait to go on a mission and try out this new weapon" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Take my one next, Lucy" Levy said. Levy gave Lucy one of the rarest book in magnolia. The book was an autobiography, it was about how a man and a woman fell in love, but slowly the man started to turn evil as a demon was starting to posses him, the woman tried to save him but she ended up dying. The book was written by the unknown man.

"Thank you so much Levy. I've been looking for this book, for like forever" Lucy exclaimed. She hugged all her friends.

"Isn't there someone missing?" Wendy pointed out

"Where is that flamebrain?" Gray asked while looking around the noisy guild hall.

"It seems to be that he forgot about your birthday" Erza said

"IM HERE" Natsu yelled. He walked into the guild hall huffing and puffing but he came back all wet but the box was completely dry.

"What happened?" Lucy asked while giggling at the now wet Natsu.

As Natsu was running towards the guild hall he accidentally tripped over a small rock. He went flying into the water but he quickly threw the present onto the concrete. He got him self out of the water and checked if the necklace was okay. He then looked up at the sun and realised that it was getting dark.

"Oh crap" Natsu yelled. He quickly picked up Lucy's present and ran into the guild halls.

Everyone at the table was laughing at Natsu.

"Do you want to fight me?" Natsu yelled at them.

"Natsu lower your voice" Erza said sternly. Natsu quickly stopped talking.

"Natsu the present" Happy nudged Natsu.

"Oh right" Natsu said. He handed Lucy the terribly wrapped present. She opened the box and smiled. A tear dropped onto a piece of paper that was in the box.

"Way to go Natsu. You made her cry" Happy said at Natsu angrily.

"I'm sorry Luce. I didn't mean to make you cry" Natsu said softly.

"Thank you so much Natsu" Lucy said. She hugged Natsu. Inside of the box was a hand made scarf which looked exactly like Natsu's and there was also documents of there first meeting. Such as the food bill that Lucy paid off for Natsu, or there first train ride to the mission. Natsu also kept all the mission papers in the box.

"That's not all" Natsu said while grinning.

"What?" Lucy asked. Natsu took out a blue hear shaped necklace. He put it on Lucy and it began glowing. Natsu smile at Lucy happily.

"Thank you so much Natsu. It's really beautiful and amazing. I. can't believe you kept all those things. How long did it take for you to make that scarf?" Lucy asked

"Not that long" Natsu said while blushing. He rubbed the back of he's head nervously.

"It took him 3 weeks and all night" Happy said

"Shut up" Natsu yelled at Happy.

"You stayed up all night making this for me?" Lucy asked while blushing.

"I was really nothing" Natsu said while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Yoooouuu liiiiikkkkeee each other" Happy said while giving Lucy kissing faces. Lucy punched Happy in the face.

"Happy birthday" Natsu yelled. And everyone cheered with him

"Thank you so much guys" Lucy said with a smile on her face

Authors note: Hey guys. If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to express it. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

After the party everyone went home. Lucy put the snow globe that Gray had given her on her bed side table. The light from the snow globe was illuminating beautifully.

Lucy put Levy's book on the bed side table too, she was going to read it later that night. Lucy walked over to her desk and began putting up all of Natsu's documentation go their first and ongoing adventures on her wall.

After she was done putting it on the wall with colours and in chronological order she finally got changed into her pyjamas. She finally got into her comfortable bed and grabbed her the book Levy had given her. Before reading Lucy grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. The scarf had Natsu's scent on it. She looked at the necklace that Natsu had given it and noticed that it was glowing. She didn't remember the light glowing until now. She smiled softly at the necklace and scarf that Natsu had given her. She soon started to read her gift that was given to her by Levy.

At Natsu's house. Natsu was laying on he's hammock while Natsu slept on the roof with he's little bed that Natsu bought for him when he first hatched.

"Natsu" Happy said softly.

"Yeh?" Natsu asked

"Why did the necklace glow?" Happy asked

"What's wrong with the necklace glowing?" Natsu asked

"It wasn't glowing before, but when you put it on Lucy it began glowing" Happy said.

"I don't know. It runs on batteries" Natsu replied.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go sleep now and dream about fish. Good night Natsu" Hapoy yawned

"Night buddy" Natsu replied. Natsu stared up at the ceiling. The necklace didn't really run on batteries. It ran on something more powerful than that. It ran off love. He soon closed he's eyes and allowed the darkness to consume him.

 _Next morning_

Lucy woke up earlier then usual. She took advantage of this and got changed into her typical uniform. The necklace was still glowing and softly touched it. She smiled at the necklace as it reacted her to touch. The light seemed to go brighter when she touched it. She went over to her kitchen and began making her self breakfast. By time it was 9:00am she began heading down to the guild. She entered the guild to see most of her comrades on the ground or table sleeping.

"Hello Lucy" Mirajane greeted Lucy as she entered the guild hall.

"Hey Mira" Lucy greeted back.

"Did you have fun last night?" Mirajane asked

"Yeh it was a ton of fun. Thank you for planning out the party" Lucy said gratefully

"Of course. We always throw birthday parties" Mirajane replied. Soon after, Erza, Gray, Carla and Wendy walked into the guild hall.

"Hey guys" Lucy said

"Hey Lucy. Did you enjoy your self last night?" Wendy asked

"Yep. It was heaps fun. Once again thank you so much" Lucy said

"Of course. We take celebrating a fellow fairy tail wizards birthday very seriously because that was the day a hero and a true fairy tail wizard was born" Erza said wise fully.

"Speaking of birthdays...do any of you's actually know when Natsu's birthday is?" Lucy asked. Erza eyes suddenly went really big. Gray's and Wendy looked confused.  
"I'll take that as a no" Lucy said

"EVERYONE WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE" Erza yelled at everyone who was sleeping in fairy tail. Everyone jolted awake at Erza a commanding voice. They looked scared of Erza because they feared that they did something wrong.

"When is Natsu's birthday?" Erza asked demand fully. Everyone who has just woken up looked at each other with confusion. Some were asking themselves that same question.

"Maybe dragonslayers don't have birthdays" Gray pointed out

"Nope I have a birthday. My birthday is on the 12th of April" Wendy said

"So do I" Gajeel said, he decided to join in on the conversation. "My birthday is on the 20th of January"

"Don't you guys have star you date of birth in order to become a full fledge fairy tail wizard?" Carla asked

"Maybe we should ask Happy when Natsu's birthday is" Wendy said. Just when Wendy finished her sentence happy flew in.

"How'd you know Happy was there?" Gray asked

"Natsu's been helping me train all of my senses" Wendy said happily.

"Oi Happy" Gray yelled out

"Aye" Happy said. He flew over to Gray and landed on he's shoulders.

"When's Natsu's us birthday?" Gray asked the cat on he's shoulders. Happy just stared at Gray.

"Well?" Lucy said

"I don't know. Natsu never told me" Happy said casually

"Wait how long have you guys know Natsu for?" Lucy asked

"A little over 8 years" Gray replied

"And none of you's ever thought to ask when Natsu's birthday was?" Lucy asked

"We have failed Natsu as a friend" Erza said dramatically

"I asked him once but Natsu told me birthdays were a waste of time" Happy replied

"Why would Natsu say that?" Carla asked. Gajeel just rolled he's eyes.

"Why don't you ask Natsu your self?" Wendy asked. Just as she said that the guild door open to reveal Natsu panting.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked

"I...was...running...after...Happy...but...tripped" Natsu panted out. Lucy giggled at Natsu's clumsiness.

"What we're you guys talking about?" Natsu asked

"Your birthday you idiot" Gray said

"What about my birthday?" Natsu asked

"We have failed you as friends. Please forgive us" Erza said while clanking Natsu head on Erza hard, metal armour. Erza released Natsu and Natsu had a giant bump on he's head. He began running it in order to soothe the pain.

"You guys didn't fail me as anything. I just never told anyone my birthday" Natsu said casually

"Why not? Is it because you can't even remember your own birthday? Did all that fire finally burn your brain cells?" Gray asked

"I have a birthday. Everybody has a birthday. I just don't see the point in celebrating my birthday" Natsu replied. "And also. Why don't you go and take a breathe mint you Popsicle breathe?" Natsu taunted back. The 2 rivals began head butting until Erza separated them from each other.

"Have you ever celebrated You're birthday before?" Lucy asked

"Once. But that was a forever ago" Natsu replied

"With Igneel?" Lucy asked

"Nope. Can we drop the subject?" Natsu asked a little more seriously. The group looked at Natsu with guilt I'm their eyes.

"Let's take on a mission" Erza said. She walked over to the S-Class board. A s-class wizard can take the lower class wizard of the master approves.

"A S-Class Quest?" Gray asked

"Yes., There is one in particular that I wanted to take but I could not acquire to do this alone" Erza said s

"What's the quest?" Lucy asked

"We are to travel to a small town and protect them from a dark wizard" Erza said

"A dark wizard?" Natsu asked

"Yes. That's the only information they were able to provide to us" Erza said

"Sounds easy enough. Why is it an S-class Quest?" Gray asked

"It's going to take sometime to travel to the town, and most of the traveling would be going on foot. As we travel to the town we'll also have to travel between villages or other towns in order to resupply" Erza replied

"How long do you reckon it'll take us to get to the town?" Lucy asked

"A little over a month" Erza replied

"What?" Lucy and Gray yelled

"I'm ready if you are" Natsu replied with a fist punch of fire.

"Aye sir" Happy said

"Well...if the job pays well...i guess I'm going" Lucy sighed.

"What else am I gonna do?" Gray said

"Can Juvia come to?" Juvia asked

"Ahhh. Where'd she come from?" Gray yelled.

"The more the merrier" Erza replied

"Oh shit" Gray said under he's breathe

"Wendy, Carla. Would you like to come?" Erza asked

"I most certainly am not going" Carla said

"But Carla. It'll be a great experience" Wendy replied.

"It would be for you child. You may go with them. I'll shall be returning to the exceeds for the time being. I'll come back once you get back" Carla replied

"But Carl-" Wendy started to say but was stopped by Carla

"Go with them Wendy" Carla said. Wendy held back her tears and hugged Carla.

"I'll miss you" Wendy said

"It's only going to be a month" Carla reassured the child but a tear slipped out of her eye as she saw the on coming future. She saw so much destruction and fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza was waiting at the train station for the rest of the team. Gray was already there and packed. Wendy was also there without Carla. Lucy came a bit later.

While Natsu...

"Ohhhh shit where is it?" Natsu yelled looking for he's spare outfit. He finally found it and shoved it in he's back pack. He shoved everything that he needed, Happy only packed fish. Natsu and Happy began running towards the police station but something fell out of Natsu's bag. Happy kept on flying towards the train station which was only a few meters away. He grabbed the pocket watch that fell out of the bag.

"Oi hurry up flame brain before we leave with out you" Gray yelled out to Natsu. Natsu made sure the pocket watch wasn't broke. He then proceeded to put the watch in he's pocket. In the pocket watch was a picture of a older man with a older woman who had 3 children. Natsu could be seen to be around 4 years old in the photo. Natsu ran over to the team and went used her Troia spell on Natsu. Erza used her magic to put everyone's luggages or bags into her storage.

"Thanks Wendy" Natsu said happily. The team went on the train, Happy sat on Natsu's lap, Wendy, Lucy and Natsu, on one seat together while Erza, Gray and Juvia sat on the opposite seat together. Natsu rested he's head against the window and looked out.

"We should all try to get some sleep. A long journey awaits" Erza said. Juvia leaned on Gray's shoulders and fell asleep, Gray rested he's head on Juvias head that was leaning on he's shoulders. Erza fell asleep on the rear window while Lucy fell asleep on Natsu's shoulders, Happy fell asleep on Natsu's lap and Wendy fell asleep when she was resting her arm on the arm rest. Everyone but Natsu was asleep. Natsu looked out of the window, he allowed he's hidden memories resurface into he's mind.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _"You worthless piece of shit" A built man yelled at a 8 year old Natsu. Natsu was trying to hide in the corner of the room but failed. The room was filled with darkness and Natsu's body was covered with whip marks. The build man was able to manipulate the darkness in the room._

 _He used a whip which was made out of dark matter to hit Natsu over and over again._

 _"Stop it" Natsu yelled at he's father._

 _"I dare you to talk to me like that again" the man yelled at Natsu. He made the whip disappear in thin air. He gripped Natsu's neck, black, dark smoke began falling from Natsu's mouth. Natsu tried to gasp for air but none came to. He tried to make he's father let go but it was pointless_

 _"You are a FAILURE. YOU HEAR ME BOY. I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE" the man yelled at Natsu. The man stopped suffocating Natsu, he let go of Natsu and dropped him to the ground. Natsu heard someone walk down the stairs._

 _"Father stop" a older boy said to he's father sternly. The older boy was around 15 years old_

 _"This boy must learn he's lesson" the man yelled._

 _"Father I understand that, but he's only 8 years old" the older boy said_

 _"Keita, are you growing weak my boy? Are you starting to care for a worthless human life?" The father yelled at the boy that was revealed to be Keita._

 _"No father. I would never care about a pitiful human life. But I do care for my younger brother" Keita yelled at he's father. The man looked at Keita with deadly eyes. He absorbed the darkness that was filling up the room and left the basement. The basement was not as dark as it was before. Keita walked up to he's brother and began comforting him._

 _"Why does daddy hate me?" Natsu cried._

 _"Because he's a selfish bastard" Keita told he's brother. Keita began patching up Natsu's wounds._

 _"Will you always be here to save me?" Natsu asked he's older brother_

 _"Of course I will. You are my brother. I only care for you, Akame and mum" Keita said._

 _"What is daddy doing to us?" Natsu asked_

 _"He's trying to make us into...monsters...killers" Keita said_

 _"Why?" Natsu asked softly_

 _"He wants to take over this pointless world" Keita said._

 _"I don't want to" Natsu said stubbornly. Keita smiled at he's younger brother. He reached into he's pocket and gave Natsu a pocket watch._

 _"What is this?" Natsu asked._

 _"Mum gave it to me before...before she died. She told me that no matter what...she'll always be there for us. This pocket watch belonged to mum. And now it belongs to you" Keita said. He gave Natsu the pocket watch._

 _"Take care of it yeh?" Keita told Natsu. Natsu smiled happily at he's older brother and nodded he's head. Keita hugged Natsu._

 _"We better leave before he comes back" Keita said. He grabbed Natsu and carried him up to he's bed room. Natsu felt asleep instantly._

 _"Natsu, never let the darkness consume you like it has done for me" Keita whispered to Natsu_

 _ **Flash back end**_

Natsu closed he's eyes. A tear fell out of he's eyes. Natsu gripped the pocket watch tightly.

"Where the hell are you Keita?" Natsu whispered to him self. Natsu heard the train stop and he quickly shoved the pocket watch into he's pocket. He didn't realise that he had been staring out side for 4 hours. Erza woke up and yelled at everyone else to wake up.

"Everyone wake up. Well travel on foot from her on out so be prepared" Erza said. She took out a map and pointed to tree.

"Can I ask who drew this?" Gray asked

"I did. I drew this in great detail" Erza said, she felt a self accomplishment. She pointed to the tree.

"This tree here indicate the forest that we'll travel through. This forest is called the Forrest of the dead" Erza said

"Why exactly are we going to a forest that's called the Forrest of the dead?" Lucy asked feeling scared. She and Wendy were hugging each other with fear.

"Since it'll be taking us almost a month to travel to our s class mission, I asked Mirajane to keep me updated on some missions that are around the area that were in" Erza said

"How are you guys communicating?" Gray asked

"Through this Lacrima" Erza said.

"Okay cool. Let's hurry up and get off this hell hole. I can feel troia spell starting to wear off" Natsu said

"Why are you so excited to to go into a forest called the Forrest of death?" Lucy asked

"Because it sounds like another adventure to me" Natsu said excitedly.

"An adventure to our deaths maybe. But of course, flame brain here is to dense to realise that" Gray taunted

"What's wrong ice princess? Afraid of a little adventure?" Natsu taunted

"I'm not afraid. I just have enough brain cells to know that a forest called the Forrest of death is probably a death trap waiting for us to take the bait" Gray said to Natsu. At this point they began heat butting.

"I think droopey eyes here is a scared little chicken shit" Natsu taunted

"Droopey eyes? Like You're the one to talk with your squinty eyes" Gray yelled. Before Natsu could yell back at Gray Erza hit Natsu and Gray over there head with her fists.

"We must leave now" Erza said. Natsu and Gray rubbed the bumps on there head and began following Erza, Happy Lucy and Wendy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Team Natsu was walking though the Forrest of death.

"So what's the mission anyways?" Gray asked Erza. Erza passed Gray the Lacrima which showed the mission sheet.

"Children go missing in these forest. The people who go looking for these children end up dying and there bodies can never be found. Apparently all the kids who live near the Forrest are drawn to the Forrest of death. The reward is over 600,000 jewels" Gray said

"Gray. Your clothes" Juvia said while blushing. She handed Gray his pair of shirt and shorts.

"Thanks" Gray said while blushing.

"Stripper" Natsu whispered under he's breathe.

"What did you say?" Gray yelled. Natsu didn't want to et hit by Erza so he stuck his tongue out at Gray.

"So we have to save these children? How do we even find them?" Lucy asked

"We'll camp here for now. The people are bound to find us" Erza said sternly. Erza summoned everyone's equipment. Natsu made a camp fire for the group with his fire. The group camped near a except Lucy and Natsu fell asleep in their sleeping bags. Gray in his sleep, unintentionally wrapped his arms around Juvia. Happy was being hugged by Wendy and Wendy was sleeping near Erza. Natsu and Lucy sat near the river, they were both looking up into the stars. Lucy grabbed the scarf that Natsu made her and wrapped it around herself. She felt instantly warm.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked softly.

"What's up Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Is the scarf alright? I didn't know what else to get you. If you don't like it I can get you something else" Natsu said nervously.

"Natsu. I love it. It's the best gift that anyone has ever given to me" Lucy said truthfully. Natsu blushed and smiled at her.

"Natsu...I have a question" Lucy said

"What's up?" Natsu asked

"Why did the necklace glow when you put it on me?" Lucy asked

"It runs on battery" Natsu said

"I already asked Levy about that and she said it doesn't run on battery, but she said she couldn't identify the what it really ran on. She also said she'd never seen a power source like that before. Where'd you get it from?" Lucy asked. Natsu blushed slightly.

"It's used to belong to someone very important to me" Natsu said

"Used to be?" Lucy asked

"She's dead. But that's not important. I made a promise to myself that I'll give it to someone that means everything to me" Natsu said. Natsu's instantly realised what he said. Lucy was furiously blushing at this point. Even though she was curious on who the mysterious girl was, but she can't believe that Natsu admitted that she was everything to him.

"What does it run off?" Lucy asked

"It runs off some power source. It glows when the person feels the same way as you do...we're best friends" Natsu said quickly while blushing. Lucy leaned in Natsu's shoulders smiled.

"Thank you Natsu. You mean everything to me too" Lucy said. She fell asleep on Natsu's shoulders. Natsu smiled down at Lucy who was sleeping peacefully on he's shoulders.

Flashback

Natsu who was now 14 years old stood on a hill with a beautiful girl who had long Aqua hair and blue eyes. Natsu and the beautiful girl stood on the hill facing each other. Natsu was hugging the girl from behind. The girl was wearing a blue necklace which glowed brightly.

"Don't go..." Natsu cried silently.

"I don't have a choice" she said softly. Tears were falling slowly.

"You have a choice. You can stay with me and Igneel" Natsu said

"No...I can't. I have a duty and I intend on keeping it" she said softly

"Meika...you'll die" Natsu said angrily.

"I'm not going to die" the girl said, who was now revealed to be Meika

"Your physical form may not but your soul will die the minute he lays eyes on you" Natsu said

"Natsu...he killed my family...i have to at least try to kill him" Meika whispered

"Am I not good enough for you?" Natsu asked while touching Meika's face tenderly.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Meika said. She took off the necklace that Natsu gave to her, Natsu had made it for the girl he loved. The necklace stopped glowing. Natsu gripped the necklace softly.

"Natsu...make me a promise" Meika said softly.

"Anything" Natsu whispered.

"Kill me if I ever turn evil" Meika said

"You can't ask me to do that" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu please...If I don't come back in a year from now...then move on. Find someone who'll treat you better" Meika said. She touched Natsu's face softly. Natsu dropped the necklace on the wet grass and he quickly grabbed her hand.

"I...love you" he said to her. Meika smiled at Natsu.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel" Meika said. She grabbed Natsu wrist and forced Natsu to let go of her softly. He let go of her and allowed her to walk away. Tears silently fell down Natsu's face. Natsu crouched down to the wet grass and gabbed the necklace that didn't flow anymore.

"Goodbye...Meika" Natsu said softly

Flashback End

Natsu slowly woke up from his dream. He woke up to see Lucy gone. He began to panic and he began frantically looking for Lucy

"Hey, Natsu. Looking for something?" Lucy asked Natsu. Natsu looked at Lucy with relief.

"What wrong Natsu? Have you been crying?" Lucy asked in concern. Natsu noticed the tear that was falling down he's face. He quickly wiped his tears away.

"I'm starving" Natsu shouted. He went over to the camp. The fire had been extinguished. He grabbed a piece of fish from Happy's bag.

"Give me back my fish" Happy yelled at Natsu.

"You got over a dozen fish in that bag" Natsu yelled back

"Happy share your fish. Natsu will get you another one" Erza said in a motherly voice but her voice was firm.

"Hmph" Happy said stubbornly. Happy helped the rest of the team pack up for the journey while Natsu ate the fish. Erza used her magic to store there luggage.

"Hurry up or else you'll be left behind" Erza yelled at Natsu who was chocking on a fish. Suddenly the team stopped walking as they heard a horrible screeching sound. Natsu finally swallowed he food.

"Do you smell that?" Natsu asked

"Yeh...I don't know what it is though" Wendy said softly.

Suddenly 5 children appeared in front of the team.

"We're here to help you" Erza said

"Help? We do not need help. We are free" the children said simultaneously.

"Free? Free from what?" Juvia asked

"Free from everything and everyone" the children chanted.

"It looks like the children are being possessed" Wendy said to her team. That caught Natsu's attention.

"What are your names?" Gray asked

"Names? We do not wish to have names" the children said

"Wish to have names? You were all born with names" Juvia said

"That was in the past" the children spoke with no emotion

"Who kidnapped you?" Erza asked

"Kidnapped? We were not kidnapped" the children said

"It seems to be that they were brainwashed" Erza said

"Not brainwashed" Natsu said. "Possessed"

"How can you be sure?" Wendy asked

"They remember their pasts. If I were to brain wash someone. I would eliminate all their pasts memories" Lucy said for Natsu

"Okay how do we save them?" Juvia asked

"They can't be saved" Erza said firmly with a hint of sadness


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean they can't be saved?" Lucy asked, she was slightly scared of the answer. Natsu walked up to one of the children. He put he's hand on one of there head and looked into their eyes. He closed he's eyes slowly and sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Natsu whispered.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked in concern.

"They don't have a soul anymore" Natsu said angrily.

"What the hell are you going on about? How come someone not have a soul you idiot?" Gray yelled at Natsu, he didn't want to believe that he couldn't save these kids. They were only 7 or 8 years old.

"Natsu's right. They don't posses a souls. They are simply puppets" Erza said. She summoned her sword.

"Erza? What are you doing?" Wendy asked with fear in her voice.

"I'm putting them out of there misery" Erza said with out any emotion. Before anyone could stop Erza from killing the kids, Natsu grabbed the sword before the sword could harm the children. The blood started to drip down Natsu hand as the sword cut Natsu's hand.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered.

"Natsu let go" Erza yelled.

"They're innocent" Natsu said

"THEY CANT BE SAVED NATSU. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NATSU. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT IVE SEEN" Erza yelled at Natsu

"What're you talking about?" Gray asked. Wendy, Lucy and Juvia were to afraid to ask Erza or Natsu any questions.

"When I was enslaved into building the tower of heaven. There was a man...he was able to manipulate darkness or something similar to that. He made...a very close friend of mine into what these children are" Erza said

"What happened to your friend?" Lucy asked with all her fears aside. Natsu looked at Erza with guilt.

"She was possessed by the man that was able to control darkness. She soon became a guard rather then a prisoner...she tortured...her own friends...her own family...all because she didn't have a soul" Erza said silently. Everyone looked at Erza with sad and regretful eyes while Natsu looked with guilt.

"The only way to free them, is by killing them" Erza said firmly.

"Natsu, let go of the sword" Gray said. He believe that the only way to free the children is by killing them.

Natsu let go of the sword, he's hand started stinging from the sword, but he didn't move from he's position.

"Natsu move out of the way" Gray said. He activated he's ice magic. Juvia got her water out, ready to kill one of the children. Wendy and Lucy weren't ready to kill someone so they backed down. They couldn't live with the guilt of knowing they killed an innocent person, even if they had don't have a soul.

"Wait" Natsu said. He turned to the kids and crouch.

"Do you fear death?" Natsu asked the children

"We do not feel fear. Death is nothing to be scared of. We all die in the end" the children said without any emotions. Natsu chuckled softly.

"I'll kill them" Natsu said to he's team. He was now standing up.

"Natsu you don't have to" Erza said

"I know. But I have to be the one that kills him" Natsu said with sadness.

"What are you going on about, you idiot? These children aren't our responsibility" Gray shouted at Natsu

"JUST LET ME DO THIS" Natsu shouted back at Gray which shocked everyone. "Please" Natsu whispered. No one expected Natsu to beg. Erza made her sword disappear. Gray stopped forming he's ice and Juvia did the same as Gray.

Wendy and Lucy stood behind a tree and others stood a couple meters away from Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Roar" Natsu shouted. A burst of fire was released and it hit the children dead on. The smoke soon cleared up and the children were no where to be seen.

"I guess you incinerated them" Gray said softly. They began to walk towards Natsu.

"Stay back" Natsu shouted to them. Everyone suddenly stopped and they saw a figure stand where the children had once stood.

"Hahahahaha. Wow you destroyed them. I never thought a fellow fairy tail Wizard would be so heartless" the man said

"Who the hell are you?" Erza asked she summoned her sword.

"My name is Youkio" Youkio said while bowing.

"This children. Why posses them and allow them to be killed?" Erza shouted at him. The Wizards were now standing by Natsu's side.

"I wanted to see how willing you guys were. You know would've saved them if you didn't kill them" Youkio said

"What?" Gray asked in a deadly tone.

"Gray-Sama" Juvia whispered

"My leader, he would've given them there souls back if you didn't kill them" Youkio said. Natsu gave Youkio a murderous look. Natsu clenched he's fist and fire consumed he's whole body.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered. She was going to touch Natsu to calm him down but Happy flew in front of Lucy.

"You'll only get hurt" Happy said. Lucy nodded her head.

"What was the point of this? You killed innocent children" Natsu shouted at Youkio.

"Me? I did no such thing. You killed them" Youkio said while pointing at Natsu

"That's not true. Natsu you were doing them a favour" Erza said

"A favour? Haven't you listening to a word that I have said? If that fire breath over there didn't kill them, my master would've restored there souls. Now you have to go and tell the parents that you killed there kids" Youkio laughed.

Gray was the first to attack, he quickly ran forward with he's hand and Palm in perfect formation.

"Ice-make: Arrows" Gray yelled out. Over a dozen arrows shot towards Youkio at a high power speed. Youkio smiled and he shot the same attack but it was in the form of acid. Gray didn't expect the acid, the acid instantly dissolved the arrows that Gray had create. Youkio then shot another round of acidic arrows towards Gray. Gray managed to dodge all but one. One managed to hit the side of Gray's ribs. Gray yelled out in excruciating while clutching to he's burning wound. The acid began eating Gray's flesh away.

"The more pain you feel, the more stronger the acid is. The acid only reacts to ones emotion" Youkio said in amusement

Wendy quickly sprung into action and ran over to Gray's aid.

"I need you to ice your wound" Wendy said quickly.

"What?" Gray yelled. He knew that if he did that it was going to feel excruciating

"I know how to stop the acid from spreading, but it's going to hurt" Wendy said sternly. Juvia quickly ran over to Gray

"My beloved Gray" Juvia whispered. "I will end you" Juvia said deadly to Youkio.

"Ahahhahaha. I would like to see you try" Youkio taunted. Juvia stood up but Gray grabbed her hand. Juvia was instantly blushing.

"Don't Juvia. You'll only get yourself killed" Gray said

"But he hurt my Gray-Sama" Juvia said

"It would only hurt me more if you got hurt" Gray said seriously. Juvia was now blushing furiously. She kneeled down next to Gray.

"Juvia and Wendy. Help aid Gray" Erza said firmly. Erza took a fighting stance.

"I don't have time for this. We'll meet again soon. Farewell" Youkio said. He then disappeared into thin air. But when he disappeared he left a drop of acid. The drop of acid soon began growing bigger and bigger. Seconds later, the acid turned into a big wave which was ready to demolish anything in its path. The acid began eating all the life forever around them

"We need to leave this place now" Erza said. She quickly ran over to Gray and put one of he's arm over her neck. Juvia did the same with the other arm and they all began running.

"We're not going to make it " Lucy yelled. Natsu stopped in he's track and face the 10 feet wave that was ready to consume every living thing.

"Natsu" Lucy yelled out. Natsu gave Lucy he's signature smile. Happy quickly flew towards Natsu but was to slow.

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu yelled out. That was the last thing that the team heard before everything went black for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy woke up with a massive head. She looked around her, all she saw were dead trees and smoke. She touched her forehead and realised that she had been bleeding. She saw her friends on the ground unconscious. She saw all but Natsu. She started to panic.

"Natsu" Lucy yelled out.

"Lusshhy" Happy said softly with tears in he's eyes.

"Happy" Lucy said in relief, she hugged the crying exceed.

"I couldn't find Natsu. There's too much smoke" Happy cried.

"We both know that Natsu is way to stubborn to die" Lucy told Happy. Happy nodded he's head but he still had tears running down he's face. Lucy wanted to believe what she had just told Happy, but she was finding it difficult to believe her own words

"Is everyone okay?" Erza called out.

"Yes" Lucy called out. Wendy was next to call out and then was Juvia. Gray was still unconscious.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"We don't know" Lucy cried.

"Wendy can you smell Natsu's scent?" Erza asked

"I can't there's too much smoke" Wendy said "I'm so sorry" Wendy cried

"Juvia is getting worried about Natsu" Juvia said

"Natsu is strong. I know that he's alive" Erza said firmly. They all nodded their heads but they didn't quite believe Erza's words.

Before Erza could take action on finding Natsu, a dark figure or two appeared from the smoke. Erza quickly summoned her sword whilst Lucy put her hands on her celestial keys.

"Don't kill me" Loke said. He was carrying Natsu with one arm.

"Miss me?" Natsu asked weakly. Happy instantly ran into Natsu's arms and sobbed.

"Come on. You didn't think a wave of acid was going to kill me did you?" Natsu asked Happy. Happy only cried in Natsu's arms.

"Natsu what the hell happened?" Lucy asked. She quickly rushed over to Natsu and helped Loke with Natsu.

"Well I didn't know that fire and acid were a bad combination. I used my awesome fire roar to destroy the acid but instead it reacted with it. It caused a huge explosion...which in all honesty was kind of awesome. Anyways I tried to consume the explosion but the fire got tainted with some of the acid" Natsu said while chuckling. Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"You Baka. You could've gotten your self killed" Lucy said hitting Natsu on the chest.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Natsu laughed.

"How come You're here Loke? I don't remember summoning you" Lucy said

"I sense that you were in danger so I used my own energy to come here. I placed a shield around everyone. Unfortunately I came too late, as I saw a rock hit your head" Loke said. Lucy rubbed her head.

"Your hurt?" Natsu said with concern

"I'm not that hurt compared to you or Gray" Lucy said

"That still doesn't explain why You're with Natsu" Erza said

"When the explosion happened I noticed that Natsu wasn't with you guys. So after I made sure that you guys were safe, I went over to Natsu and saw him consuming the fire that had acid in it. I punched Natsu in the head to make him stop eating the corrupted fire. I was also able to form a shield around Natsu. My shield has the ability to absorb any Magic." Loke explained.

Once Natsu was able to balance him self on he's own 2 feet, He punched Loke over the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Loke yelled at Natsu

"For punching me in the head before" Natsu yelled back

"I was saving your life" Loke yelled

"You couldn't have fined a better way?" Natsu yelled

"Okay boys. Thank you so much Loke for your help" Lucy said. Loke grabbed Lucy's am hand and kissed her hand tenderly.

"Good bye my lady" Loke said before disappearing into thin air. Lucy and Natsu walked over to Gray who was still unconscious. The wound seemed to look better but it would definitely leave an scar.

"How is he?" Natsu asked with genuine concern.

"He's doing well. The wound should fully heal on its own in a couple of hours" Wendy said while wiping a sweat off her forehead. "Would you like me to heal your wounds?"

"No that's okay" Lucy said. She didn't want to tire the young dragon slayer out.

"I think I should heal it Lucy. It'll give me some practice using my healing magic" Wendy said.

"Okay" Lucy said she kneeled down next to Wendy so Wendy could heal her fore head.

"Natsu would like me to heal you next?" Wendy asked

"Nah. A little acid in my system isn't going to kill me" Natsu said

"You realise that it actually can right?" Happy asked

"Meh. I've eaten nastier things then that. Like Gray's ice. He's ice taste like shit" Natsu said

"I heard that flame brain. And like You're any better. You flames smell like fart" Gray said while going into a sitting position.

"Gray-Sama shouldn't move" Juvia said with concern.

"Thanks Juvia but I'm fine" Gray said. Gray stood up.

"Where to now?" Gray asked

"We have to go to the village that's not that far from here. We have to tell them about what happened" Erza said. Natsu's facial expression suddenly changed. He's face was ridden with guilt and pain.

"Natsu...its not your fault" Lucy said. She instantly noticed the sudden change in Natsu's mood.

"Yeh it is" Natsu said softly.

"No it's not. If any one is to be at blamed, its us" Erza said firmly.

"Yeh flame brain. We're the ones that told you there was no other way" Gray told Natsu

"Let's hurry up and get this over with" Natsu said. He walked began walking.

"Natsu...your walking in the wrong direction" Lucy said. She pointed south.

"I knew that" Natsu mumbled under he's breath.

So the team began walking towards the village

Meanwhile...

"What took you so long? Where are the children?" A man asked with anger.

"I'm sorry my lord...the children are dead" Youkio said softly.

"DEAD? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM WITH YOUR PITIFUL LIFE OF YOURS" the man yelled out. Dark smoke began seeping out of the mans hands.

"I know master but thin-" before Youkio could finish off he's sentence a bright line across he chest was placed. All of a sudden the Youkio's chest ripped. Youkio fell to the ground, dead.

"Keita, my boy. Why have you killed him?" The man asked

"He was getting annoying" Keita said simply. Keita flipped he's wrist and the dead corpse of Youkio turned into little particles which soon disappeared.

"You cannot simply destroy one of my men just because You're annoyed with them. But I'm glad that you have no regard for human life no more" the man yelled

"Have I ever?" Keita asked

"Yes...for that insolent brat called Natsu" the mans spat out

"DON'T CALL MY BROTHER A INSOLENT BRAT" Keita yelled. The man stood up fringes throne and began suffocating Keita with the darkness around him. The darkness began choking the life out of Keita.

"Never disrespect your father again" the man yelled. He controlled the darkness to stop suffocating he's so called son. Keita looked at he's father with hateful eyes.

"Yes father" Keita said


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu and the rest of the team began walking towards the village, that had requested the mission. They walked for over 3 hours and they finally saw a small village.

"There it is" Happy exclaimed happily. Happy was getting hungry and Natsu had eaten all of Happy's fish. Happy was mad at Natsu and decided to give Natsu the silent treatment.

"Finally" Lucy said feeling tired from walking for a long time. Natsu looked at the village nervously.

"Natsu?" Lucy said softly

"It's okay. I'm okay" Natsu reassured Lucy. He offered Lucy his dashing smile. And Lucy smiled back at Natsu.

They walked into the village and the group of wizards were bombarded with questions such as:

"Have you found the 5 children?"

"Where are they?"

"Why'd you come so late?"

Erza quickly shouted at them to shut up.

"Silence" Erza yelled. Everyone then went dead silent. Erza slowly closed her eyes, allowing the fact that these villagers were going to hate them. So, Erza began telling the villagers about what had happened. Erza left out the part when Youkio said that he could bring them back to life. After Erza told them all that had happened the villages began breaking down in tears.

"Who killed them?" An old man asked. Natsu flinched at the question

"They were already dead" Erza replied

"That isn't answering my question" the old man said firmly.

"I did" Natsu said softly. The villages looked at Natsu with hate and anger. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand, she tried to comfort him but she knew words couldn't help him in this current situation.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" The old man asked

"We unfortunately do not" Erza said.

"You may sleep in the old hut" the old man said. He pointed do a run down broken hut but it was better then sleeping on the cold hard ground.

"But chief. They killed our children" one of the villagers yelled. Soon after a bunch of villagers began agreeing with him.

"Silence" the chief yelled. "You may sleep in the hut for as long gone as you wish. I'll provide you with resources for your trip" the chief said. The fairy tail wizards bowed their heads to the chief to show their gratitude.

"Thank you. This is very much appreciated" Erza said

"Yeah, thanks old man" Natsu said happily. The Wizards walked to the old hut and began setting up their sleeping bags in the hut. There were only 2 beds and the team decided to give it to Gray and Wendy. Juvia, although she was sleeping on the ground , she slept as close to Gray as possible. Erza and Lucy were sitting near the fire that Natsu built for them.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air. I can start to smell ice princess's scent and it smells like crap" Natsu said. He walked out side.

"This whole situation is hitting him pretty hard" Lucy stated.

"Yes indeed it is. Although, it is not his burden to take on alone. We all share the burden of the deaths of the children" Erza stated.

"I think what's getting to him the most, is the fact that there was a way to save those children" Gray said

"No, what the man said was a lie. You cannot simply take ones soul away and give it back to them like its nothing. There's always a consequence" Erza stated.

"Your friend...what happened to her?" Wendy asked

"We tried everything we could to return her soul. Eventually we found a wizard that could communicate to the dead. The wizard was able to get the soul of my friend back but she was never the same. She became even more vengeful and dangerous. When she didn't have a soul, she didn't have any emotion. When her soul was given back to her, the only emotion she knew was hate, pain and suffering. We had no other choice. We had to end her life, for good" Erza said

"So there really wasn't any real way to save the children?" Wendy asked

"No" Erza said

Natsu stood out side with Happy.

"Natsu? Why'd you take on the responsibility on killing those kids?" Happy asked

"I shouldn't be the reason that everyone else has to feel guilty" Natsu said

"You too, should not feel guilty" the chief said. The chief walked up to Natsu and Happy.

"Oh hey old man" Natsu said to the chief.

"Thank you for letting us stay here" Happy said gratefully

"Of course, after all, you did save those children" the chief said

"How can you say that I saved those children?" Natsu asked

"Because my young boy, if you didn't kill them, they would be living puppets, I will admit that I wish there was another way but there wasn't. You saved those children from being used by the devil" the old man said

"Thanks old man" Natsu said

"Get some rest. I'll prepare your resources for your journey" the chief said. He walked off into the town to prepare their resources.

"Do you feel any better?" Happy asked

"A little" Natsu said. "Get some sleep Happy" Natsu said

"Aye sir" Happy said. He walked off into the old hut.

Natsu stayed out side for a couple of hours looking up at the stars.

Flash back

"Meika, stop this now" Natsu yelled. A village was on fire and there were dead bodies everywhere. Natsu began consuming the fire, he then wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I do not wish to leave. I came here with one objective, and one objective only. I'm here to make you suffer" Meika said without any emotion

"He took your soul...didnt he?" Natsu asked softly

"My soul was taken, but my lord kindly retuned my soul back" Meika said

"What the hell?" Natsu asked. "You know what it doesn't matter whether you have a soul or not. Tell me, why do you want to make me suffer?" Natsu asked

"Because Natsu Dragneel...you are my love...you are my weakness" Meika said

"I guess you have to kill in order to become a heartless puppet" Natsu chuckled. "Well, I have some bad news for you. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon" Natsu shouted. He ran up to his ex lover and punched her in the face with his fire. She flew back a few feet away from Natsu.

Natsu raised his fire fist, ready to finish her off.

"Kill me Natsu" Meika whispered. Natsu was about to deliver the blow but he had a flashback of Meika, when he first met her. Natsu suddenly stopped in mid air. Meika looked at Natsu in the eyes with great sadness.

Meika teleported behind Natsu and summoned her black ice magic. She created a black ice sword and stabbed it near Natsu's heart but she missed.

Natsu yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Natsu Dragneel, goodbye" Meika said emotionless. Natsu's vision began to get blurry.

"Meika" Natsu whimpered softly before the darkness consumed him.

Flashback end

Hey Guys, I wanted to thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. I would also like to thank xx_mysterious_xx for editing my story. Sorry guys this is meant to be chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Explosions. Screaming. Crying. Those were the sounds that Natsu woke up to. Natsu and the rest of the team instantly woke up and ran out side of the hut. They saw the villagers running away from a demon. There were over 1000 scary looking demons hunting the villagers.

"What the hell?" Gray yelled out. He ran in front of a family and yelled out "Ice-Make: Wall". A ice wall was used to protect the family from the demon. The ice began disintegrating.

"Leave now" Gray yelled. Erza transformed into her black wing armour. Erza summoned her sword and attacked the demon. With one strike the demon disappeared in thin air.

"Protect the villagers at all costs" Erza shouted to her fellow comrades. Her comrades nodded their heads. Gray runs off to one part of the village and killed over 10 demons on his way. Juvia quickly followed behind. She used her water magic to drown the demons. She killed at least 7 with one attack.

"Sky dragon roar" Wendy yelled out as the bunch of demons that were about to attack her surrounded her. Wendy hit the demons that tried to attack her. She managed to destroy 50 of them.

Lucy summoned the gate of Loke, Aries and Taurus. They began taking out the demons whilst Lucy also used her whip to destroy them.

Happy stood by Natsu.

"Somebody must've summoned them. They couldn't have gotten far" Natsu said.

"Aye sir" Happy grabbed Natsu and flew over the village. Natsu began consuming the fire that devoured the village. He looked down below and watched his comrades continue to fight the demons with ease. Natsu was about to fly off, in search of the creator of the demons that attacked the village, but then he heard a young child cry out for her parents. He looked down below and saw a over 30 demons run to her.

"Happy let go of me" Natsu yelled.

"Aye sir" Happy yelled back. He obeyed Natsu and let go of his best friend. Natsu landed in front of the crying child.

"Fire Dragons brilliant flame" Natsu yelled out. He ignited he's hands together and created a large fire ball. He threw it at the demons which destroyed them all.

"Natsu" Happy yelled. He flew to Natsu.

"Take this kid and fly her to the rest of the villagers. Any villagers that you see stranded,

take them to safety" Natsu yelled out before running towards his comrades. After 20 minutes of fighting the demons, all the demons were gone. The village was left in a crisp.

"Damn it" Natsu whispered under his breathe.

"Natsu Dragneel" a female voice spoke. Everybody faced the female who spoke Natsu's name. Natsu looked at the girl with pure shock.

"Meika" Natsu whispered silently.

"Leave now Natsu. I do not wish to kill you" Meika said

"That's a first. What changed?" Natsu asked in a cold voice.

"I wish for you to join me" Meika said. Natsu stared at Meika with confusion.

"As if Natsu would ever kill innocent people!" Gray yelled. "Even he's not that dumb"

"How do you know each other?" Erza asked in a demanding voice.

"We used to be...lovers of some sort" Meika said. Natsu looked at Meika with deadly eyes.

Erza and the rest of the team looked shocked by this statement. Lucy looked hurt and shocked by that information.

"Why attack this village?" Natsu asked

"For you my love" Meika said

"Don't call me that" Natsu spat venom seeping through his voice.

"How is kidnapping and killing all these innocent people helping anyone?" Wendy yelled.

"I was getting rid of all attachments that Natsu held dear to him" Meika said without emotion

"What do you mean by that?" Juvia asked

"In order for Natsu to feel nothing but hatred, I must eliminate all attachments that Natsu holds dear to him" Meika said

"Good luck with that, we don't die so easily" Gray said with a smile.

"Your time has not come to its end yet but Natsu, my love, you will be joining us soon" Meika said before disappearing. When Meika left, a dozen black shards of ice began raining down on the Wizards. Loke was able to create a shield for Lucy in time, Gray managed to make an ice shield for him and Juvia. Erza was fast enough to destroy all incoming shards. Wendy was left unprotected.

"WENDY" Natsu yelled out. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Natsu ran over to Wendy as fast as he could, he then tackled Wendy to the ground and shielded her with he's body. Natsu yelled out in pain as the shards managed to only cut his skin. But one big shard managed to pierce through Natsu's body near his heart.

"Natsu" Wendy cried. After the rain of shards stopped pouring down on the wizards.

They ran over to Natsu who was still protecting Wendy.

"Are you okay Wendy?" Natsu asked weakly

"Natsu" Wendy cried. She quickly made Natsu lay down on his back. She tried using her healing magic to heal Natsu's wounds but it wasn't working. Her magic managed to heal only the small cuts.

Natsu's fellow comrades kneeled next to Natsu. The remaining villagers began surrounding Natsu and the Wizards.

"Natsu" Happy cried. Tears were falling from his face rapidly. He saw the wound that had been inflicted on Natsu.

"Hey buddy" Natsu chuckled.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE. GET US ANY USEFUL MEDICAL EQUIPMENT" Erza shouted at the villagers. The villagers instantly began scavenging for any useful medical equipment.

"Oi flame brain. You better not die on us" Gray said with concern. Gray placed his hand on Natsu's wound. He stopped the wound from bleeding but due to Natsu's body temperature the ice turned into water.

"I wouldn't give you that luxury" Natsu said weakly. The villages came back with the only medical equipment that they could find.

"Lucy, I need you to summon Aquarius" Gray said as he still tried to stop the wound from bleeding. Lucy didn't give it a second though.

"Gate of the water bearer. I summon thee, Aquarius" Lucy used the last of her magic to summon her. She managed to summon Aquarius in the puddle of water that began to build up from Gray's magic

"What the hell do you want now? I told you not to summon me in a puddle" Aquarius yelled at Lucy. Aquarius facial expression softened as she saw the state that Lucy and her friends were in.

"If I iced your water, could that ice melt?" Gray asked Aquarius in a forceful matter.

"The ice won't melt" Aquarius replied. She placed some water on Natsu's wound and Natsu flinched from the suddenly pain. Gray managed to ice the wound in time.

"I guess I owe you one?" Natsu asked weakly, his question was directed to both Gray and Aquarius.

"You can owe it to me after you live" Gray said

"I have to leave now. I'm using the lasts of Lucy's magic" Aquarius said. She then disappeared. Erza and Wendy managed to clean Natsu's less severe wounds.

"How far is the nearest hospital?" Erza shouted at the man closest to her.

"It's...ummmm...its about an hour away from here" the man stuttered from fear.

"We need to take Natsu to the hospital NOW" Erza yelled. "He's not going to last long without a blood transfusion. Get a damn transport, NOW" Erza commanded. One of the men went around the village to find a working vehicle that hasn't been demolished by the woman called Meika.

"Natsu you need to stay awake no matter how sleepy you feel" Wendy said. Natsu's eyes began closing.

"Natsu" Lucy cried. Natsu touched Lucy's face.

"I'll only be asleep for a minute" Natsu said, his words becoming quieter with each coming words. He's hands dropped from Lucy's face.

"Natsu...please...don't leave me...i need you" Lucy cried


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu didn't know how he felt. He couldn't feel any pain on his body where he had been previously hurting. He was floating in an endless room filled with darkness. Natsu lit his hands on fire to see nothing but darkness.

"Is this what death feels like? It's so boring" Natsu shouted into the endless darkness. His voice echoed throughout the darkness. Natsu tried to move but his body seemed to refuse.

"Natsu" a tender female voice said softly

"Come out you coward. Show your self" Natsu yelled. Natsu saw a light come through the shadow.

"Mom" Natsu whispered, he was shocked to see her. "But...you're dead" Natsu said, as tears began forming in his eyes.

Flash back

"Mummy" Natsu yelled out through the fire. There was way too much fire.

"Natsu" Keita yelled out through the fire

"I...I don't know where mummy is" Natsu cried out.

"We have to leave the house now" Keita yelled.

"NO...IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE MUMMY" Natsu yelled through his tears. All of a sudden, darkness began consuming the fire.

"Father" Keita said

"Where's mummy?" Natsu asked his father. The man walked over to a tear stained Natsu, and slapped him across the face.

"Forget about her. She's dead" the man said. He then proceeded to walk out of the house. He disappeared into thin air.

"Keita...i want mummy" Natsu cried into Keita's arms.

"She's dead Natsu forget about her" Keita said without any sadness

Flash back end

"You don't know the whole story Natsu. I didn't die in a simple house fire Natsu...you're brother and father killed me" she said

"No brother would never hurt you. He loved you just as much as I did" Natsu yelled

"Natsu...your father tried to take my soul...but, I didn't let him. He lit the house on fire and locked me in the basement. Keita was the one who started the fire" Natsu's mother said.

"NOOOO that's impossible. Keita would never to that" Natsu said.

"Natsu you have to keep on fighting" she said

"I'm so tired though" Natsu said. His eyes began dropping, slowly.

"Natsu, I've always been proud of you. I love you Natsu, so fight for me, fight for your happiness" Natsu mother said, she placed her hand softly on Natsu face. "Goodbye, my son"

Reality

The team got Natsu to the hospital as fast as they could. Erza grabbed one of the nurses arm.

"My friend needs medical attention" Erza yelled. She pushed the nurse to Gray and Lucy who were holding Natsu by the arm.

Erza instantly released the nurse who ran over to Natsu. She called over some of the Doctors who came instantly to Natsu's aid.

They put Natsu on a stretcher.

"Hurry up. He lost a lot of blood" Erza shouted at the Doctors. The doctors obeyed Erza as they feared her.

The team tried to follow Natsu into the surgery room.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't go in there" a Doctor said

"Get out of my way" Erza shouted.

"Erza" Lucy said grabbing Erza's arm softly. "We need to let the doctors do their job" Lucy said softly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Erza reluctantly let go of the nurses arm. The nurse rubbed her arm and closed the door.

"I should call Mirajane" Erza said

"What are you gonna tell her?" Juvia asked

"The truth" Erza said. A Doctor came up to them.

"Is Natsu okay?" Lucy asked the Doctor as soon as she saw the Doctor.

"He's still in surgery, I came to check on you guys. You seem to have scratches and bruises, your ribs may also be fractured" the Doctor said

"Stop focusing on us and focus on saving Natsu" Erza shouted. The Doctor flinched at Erza's tone.

"Erza" Lucy whispered. She didn't understand why Erza was so agitated, normally in these type of situation, Erza would be calm.

"Erza. There's no use in staying injured. Let's get patched up so we don't have to worry about these wounds, if she decides to attack again, at least we'll be healed" Gray said. Erza nodded her head.

"Please accept my apology" Erza whispered to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded he's head and got he's medical equipment. Once Erza was done getting patched up she look out the price of Lacrima that was used to communicate to Mirajane.

"Hey Erza. How's the mission going?" Mirajane asked happily.

"Mirajane...we can't continue on with the missions" Erza said softly

"Erza...what's wrong?" Mirajane asked, she noticed that

Erza began telling Mirajane about the events that took place not too long ago. She told her how the girl named Meika knew of Natsu and Natsu knew of her. Erza told Mirajane the events that took place in the forest.

"I'll send someone else on the mission. Can I be of any help?" Mirajane asked

"Can you inform the master about the events that took place?" Erza asked

"Of course I can. I hope that Natsu gets better. Update me regularly yeh?" Mirajane asked

"Yes of course. Thank you Mirajane" Erza said. Erza sat down on the chair where Gray and Juvia were sitting. Lucy was pacing the hospital nervously.

""I'm so sorry" Wendy whispered softly through her tears.

"Wendy" Lucy said softly. Lucy finally stopped pacing back and forth. She walked up to Wendy and put her hand on the crying child's knee.

"It's all my fault" Wendy cried

"Wendy" Juvia whispered. She walked next to Lucy.

"If I was strong enough and quick enough...then Natsu would be in this position" Wendy cried

"Natsu had a choice" Gray said sternly.

"Gray" Lucy scolded

"Gray's right. Natsu had a choice, he had 2 options. Save himself and leave you to die or save you and possibly sacrifice he's life. What Natsu did was he's own choice. Nobody else's. Don't feel guilty for something that you couldn't avoid" Erza said straightforwardly. She was starting to revert to her old self.

"Erza" Juvia said softly.

"Thank you...you don't hate me?" Wendy asked, she was afraid of the answer.

"There's nothing to hate about you Wendy, none of this is your fault okay?" Lucy said tenderly. Wendy let out a cry. She began sobbing softly.

"Thank you" Wendy cried. She couldn't stop crying. She was crying out of relief that her comrades didn't hate her. Her comrades gave her a reassuring, sad smile. Lucy gave Wendy a soft and comforting hug.

What felt like hours but in reality was only minutes, the Doctor finally came out, he was holding on the clip board a bit too tightly. He gave the clip board to one of the nurses. He sighed softly and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Natsu Dragneel" the Doctor called out. Erza and her comrades stood up and walked over to the Doctor.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." The Doctor said softly. Erza was getting annoyed with the Doctor. She grabbed the Doctor by the collars.

"Hurry up and tell us the news before I rip your vocal cords out" Erza threatened impatiently. Her comrades tired to get Erza off the Doctor but failed.

"I'm so sorry...we couldn't transfer the blood fast enough...he lost to much blood in the process of surgery" the Doctor said

"What the hell does that mean?" Gray shouted. Lucy, Juvia and Wendy began crying.

"He didn't make it through surgery...I'm sorry...he's dead" the Doctor said softly


	10. Chapter 10

Erza looked at the Doctor with shock. She shoved the Doctor onto the ground and ran into the surgery room.

"You can't go in there" the doctor yelled out. The group began crying, Gray looked to the ground with a tears in his eye.

Erza ran into Natsu's surgery room. She saw a hooded figure hover over Natsu's lifeless body. Erza quickly summoned her sword and spoke with such bitterness and sadness.

"Who the hell are you? Get away from him" Erza shouted. She stabbed the figure and the man disappeared. The only thing that was left of him was the shadow that had dispersed when she stabbed him. She cursed herself. She looked at Natsu's dead body. Lucy and the gang ran into the room.

"Natsu" Lucy cried. She flung her self on top of Natsu cold body. She began sobbing.

Happy flew and landed on the dragonslayer's body. He walked up to Natsu's neck where the scarf was. Happy slowly cried into Natsu's scarf. "Wake up" Happy yelled. He get on repeating the same phrase. "Wake up, wake up, wake up" Happy cried and cried. He's best friend wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead, he was the strongest dragon slayer of all time. No one could ever defeat the infamous Salamander.

"Natsu...you can't leave...i promise that I won't be greedy over the fishes anymore, You can have them all" happy cried

Memory

Natsu and Happy were sitting by the lake. They both had fishing rods in there hands.

"What are we doing with this stick?" Happy asked he's best friend

"It's called fishing" Natsu said

"Fishing?" Happy asked

"You catch fish with the rod. It would be a hell lot more fun if the fishes would take the bait" Natsu shouted at the lake. They sat patiently, well Happy sat patiently while Natsu began fidgeting

"Natsu what's happening?" Happy cried out in a panic. Happy's rod began to oil towards the lake.

"Awesome. You got one" Natsu shouted. "Pull the rod in" Natsu said. Happy attempted to do as Natsu had said but the fish put up a fight.

"Natsu help me" Happy cried. Natsu just watched Happy try to pull the fish in but the fish won, the rod pulled Happy into the lake. Happy flew out of the water angrily.

"Why didn't you help me?" Happy shouted at Natsu. Natsu stared at Happy nonchalantly.

"You didn't need my help" Natsu said simply.

"I LOST OUR DINNER" happy shouted furiously.

"So? This is your first time fishing" Natsu said. "You're bound to make mistakes"

"WE COULD'VE HAD DINNER IF YOU WOULD HAVE HELPED ME. HOW AM I MEANT TO LEARN IF YOU'RE NOT HELPING?" Happy shouted

"Quit yelling will ya?" Natsu said calmly. This just made Happy even more mad. Before happy could burst Natsu began speaking.

"What would be the point in helping you? If I helped you reeled the fish in then how would you have learned? You wouldn't have known what you did wrong, you wouldn't have learned anything" Natsu said.

"I don't get it" Happy said less angrily and more confused.

"Give a man a fish. Or in your case give a cat a fish. If I kept on providing you with fish then how would you know what to do when I gave you a rod to fish for your self.

"Give a cat a fish and the cat will be thrilled that one day, or teach the cat how to fish and the cat can live a lifetime of happiness knowing that they can provide for themselves" Natsu said wisely

"I don't understand" Happy said confused. Natsu sighed.

"You'll understand one day" Natsu said. "Now go back and get your self dinner" Natsu said as he walked back into the guy that they built for themselves. Happy sat back down near the lake.

Memory end

Wendy went on the other side of Natsu and gripped Natsu's hand. She held Natsus' hand, ever so tightly and began to sob. She wanted Natsu to pat her head and tell her everything was going to be okay, because they were fairy tail wizards. She wanted to hear Natsu's encouraging words. She sobbed for what felt like hours. She waited for the faintest indication that Natsu was alive...but no indication came as she had hoped. Natsu was a mentor, teacher...no Natsu was a brother. Wendy always looked up to Natsu. even if it was the simplest of things.

"You promised me..." Wendy cried out. She never felt this alone in her whole lifetime.

Memory

"Natsu?" Wendy called out softly. Wendy was fairly new to the guild so she wasn't used to the fighting yet, she also felt lonely and quite out of place.

Natsu punched Gray over the head but before Gray could retaliate, Natsu walked over to Wendy, he'd notice the look in her eyes, the look of loneliness, he knew Wendy was afraid of this guild leaving her just as her last one had done.

"Not used to all this fighting yet?" Natsu asked with he's infamous grin. Wendy shook her head shyly.

"Follow me" Natsu said. Natsu walked out of the guild with Wendy trailing behind him. Natsu led Wendy to a small lake.

"Natsu? Why are we here?" Wendy asked innocently.

"This was one of the first place that I went when I was a kid. When I first came to the guild, I felt lonely at times and when I did, I came here" Natsu said

"Do you still come here?" Wendy asked

"No. I don't need to come here anymore since I have comrades and loyal friends that will always keep me company" Natsu said.

"Natsu, I'm scared of being alone" Wendy cried softly. Natsu faced the sunset and watched the sun slowly set. He placed his warm hands on Wendy's head without facing her.

"When you're a fairy tail wizard, no...when you have loyal friends such as your fellow comrades in this guild, your never really alone. Before I bore my fairy tail guild Mark...i used to feel lonely. Even when I had Igneel around. But when master found me in the woods alone, and the first time he put the stamp on my arm I knew then and there...that I'll never be alone again. Because even the darkest of time, I can hear all of my fellow comrades call out to me.

Wendy, as long as you bear that fairy tail guild mark on your arm, you'll never truly be alone. I'll always be here for you" Natsu said. He ruffled Wendy's hair and Wendy wiped away her tears and smiled at Natsu.

"Thank you...Natsu" Wendy spoke gratefully

Memory end

Juvia couldn't move her body, she stood there, she couldn't...No...she wouldn't believe that Natsu, the man who saved her and Gajeel from the dark guild, was dead. For once...juvia wasn't hovering over Gray, yes, she was indeed concerned for her Gray's wellbeing and emotional state currently but for once in a long time, she thought of only one man, Natsu Dragneel...her friend and her saviour.

Memory

Juvia had been crying for a Lo g time now. She felt rejected and sad that Gray-Sama hasn't noticed that she was missing. A dark cloud followed her as she walked. She sat down on a bench and began to think about how sad she felt.

"Oi, Juvia" Natsu called out. One of Natsu's hand was up in the air, gesturing a greeting, the other was in he's pocket. Natsu noticed the cloud and the sad look on Juvia's face. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked

"Natsu wouldn't understand" Juvia said softly.

"Yeh? Try me" Natsu challenged.

"Gray-Sama hadn't looked at Juvia all day Juvia thinks that Gray-Sama is ignoring her" Juvia said softly.

"The stripper? You're crying because of the ice Popsicle?" Natsu laughed.

"Do not insult Gray-Sama" Juvia demanded.

"I'm sorry" Natsu said, although he couldn't contain he's laughter.

"Juvia doesn't understand why Natsu is laughing" Juvia said

"I'm laughing because that's the dumbest thing that I've heard" Natsu said.

"Is Natsu calling Juvia dumb?" Juvia asked

"What? No. You're a hell a lot smarter then I am" Natsu admitted

"Then what is Natsu implying?" Juvia asked

"You're not just upset because Gray didn't notice you" Natsu said honestly. Juvia stared at Natsu with confusion.

"You're upset because you think that just because Gray doesn't pay attention to you, then that means the whole guild won't pay attention to you. In your old guild you didn't get enough attention did you?" Natsu asked

"No, Juvia was always an outcast" Juvia said softly.

"Why? Because you were different? Difference is what we embrace in fairy tail. Quit dwelling over ice breath just because he wouldn't give you the attention you deserve. The whole guild will notice you, they'll notice if youre gone. You're never going to be under appreciated when you're in fairy tail" Natsu said. The cloud above Juvia began to disappear. Natsu began walking off.

"Come back to the guild, were starting to miss you" Natsu called out while walking off to the guild.

Memory end

Gray stood over Natsu's blue and deceased body. Gray's hair was covering he's eyes, but he's hair couldn't cover he's tears that fell.

"Stupid flame brain. You had to be the hero" Gray muttered to himself. Gray couldn't believe that he's best friend was gone, Natsu was he's motivation to get stronger and faster. Natsu was the reason why he pushed himself to he's limits. He couldn't believe that Natsu was actually dead. Gray held he's hands into he's face and began crying silently.

Memory

Gray and Natsu were on a mission because Makarov wanted them to work together for once. They were to protect the village from a group of wizard thugs who stole from the village from time to time.

"Pitiful little fairies. Let me show you the power of a dark wizard" the leader said while he's comrades laughed. This forced a smile upon Natsu's face. The leader summoned fire and shot it at the group. Although the the flame was black Natsu smirked, Natsu was ready to eat the flames but Gray beat Natsu to it, Gray used he's ice magic to block off the fire before Natsu could consume it.

"What the hell was that pervert? I was gonna eat that" Natsu shouted. Gray knew that Natsu was going to consume it but he wanted to rattle Natsu up.

"I was saving your life. You can't eat flame. Bull shit that a dragon trained you" Gray shouted at Natsu. Gray knew he went to far with he's comment.

"Shut up" Natsu growled.

"I'm sick you your little games" the lead shouted. One of the men began shooting numerous knives at Gray and Natsu although Gray reacted to slow to the fast paced knives. Natsu managed to deflect the knives that came towards him but then he saw a knife go straight towards Gray and the ice princess seemed to slow so Natsu quickly stood in front of Gray.

Natsu was able to catch the knife that would've pierced Gray's heart. The knife began seeping with Natsu's blood. Natsu's hand stung painfully but he ignored the pain that came from he's cut.

Gray stood there stunned and schooled that Natsu had risked he's own life in order to save him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gray asked angrily and confused

"Whether you like it or not, we belong to the same guild, and belonging to a guild means belonging to a family. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR BIT YOU'RE MY NAKAMA" Natsu shouted. He threw the knife onto the ground. He charged at the men and took out the man who was throwing the knives.

Gray smirked at Natsu. "You're like a brother to me to Natsu" Gray whispered under he's breath. Gray and Natsu took out the dark guild without anymore complications.

Memory end

Erza Scarlett wasn't one to show her true emotions. But staring at her lifeless friend made her feel so numb. Erza didn't shed a tear. She just stared at the dead corpse that lasted before her eyes. Erza was in denial. Natsu wasn't dead, he would miraculously wake up and begin a fight with he's rival. Natsu Dragneel was her will to live, Natsu taught her that living is a way to repay someone who had sacrificed there life for yours. Live your life to the fullest. A tear slipped down the almighty Erza Scarlett's face. Soon more tears followed. She touched Natsu's dead body, she couldn't feel the warmth that he had once had. She closed her eyes in hopes that the tears would stop flowing, but the tears flowed more and more.

"You idiot...you broke your promise to me" Erza cried

Memory

The hotel that the team was staying in after the fight with Jellal was filled with chatter. Team Natsu was getting to know Erza's friends from her past. Natsu began laughing along with the team but then e noticed this wasn't there anymore. He instantly stopped laughing and he used he's strong nose to smell Erza out. He could smell Erza's tears. He's face softened.

"Natsu. Are you okay?" Lucy asked. She noticed the change in Natsu's expression.

"Fine. I'll be back" Natsu said before heading out to find Erza.

Erza was sitting on cliff. She buried her head in her arms while crying. She hated crying. Crying is a weakness. Crying is what got you beat up in the prison. She suddenly felt someone's hand on her head Scarlett hair.

"I know that you think that crying is a weakness...but it's not...it's proof that you are a human. Crying isn't going to get you beat up or killed Erza, it's only going to make you stronger" Natsu said. Erza said nothing. She looked up at the sunset and began crying again.

"Thank you Natsu...for saving me" Erza said through her tears.

"Erza, you are wanted and loved by everyone in the guild. Never and I mean never sacrifice your life again just because you think we are better off without you" Natsu shouted. "When you sacrificed your self today, I died inside, you left me...you left us and for what reason? Because you thought that you were nothing to anyone?" Natsu shouted. Tears began forming in his eyes.

"Natsu I'm so sorry" Erza said. She was now standing up and she hugged Natsu like a normal person.

"Erza, I promised that you'll always have me and the guild with you. I promise you that you'll never feel that emptiness again" Natsu said sincerely, Erza had never hear Natsu sound so sincere before.

Memory End

Lucy began sobbing and crying over Natsu's limp, lifeless body. She waited ever so desperately, to feel the warmth of her favourite Fire dragonslayer. She waited...and waited...and waited...but no heat radiated off of his body. She wanted him to say, something, anything, even if it was the dumbest comment on earth. She yearned to hear his voice. Lucy began sobbing into Natsu scarf that was still wrapped around Natsu's neck.

Memory

Lucy was sitting on a hill, she was leaning on a big, old oak tree which was probably a few centuries old. Lucy sighed, she began to recall the evens that took place only a few days ago. The dragons attacking, watching her future self die. She really thought that was the end for all of humanity.

"Oi Lucy" a sudden voice interrupted Lucy's deep thoughts.

"Gah" Lucy screamed, the voice belonged to Natsu who was hanging on a tree branch. "Are you spying on me?!" Lucy shouted

Natsu stared at Lucy with curiosity but before either one of them could say a word, Natsu and Lucy hear a loud cracking notice.

"Oh no" Natsu said. Just as he finished he's sentence the branch that was supporting he weight collapsed on the ground, along with Natsu.

"Stupid branches" Natsu mumbled while rubbing the bump that was going to form on he's head. Lucy giggled at Natsu's goofiness, that was one of the things that she loved...liked about him.

"What're you doing all the way out here Lucy?" Natsu asked, he was now facing Lucy. Lucy sighed and sat back down in the grass, she leaned on the tree. Natsu walked next Lucy but stood.

"I came here to think" Lucy replied with a hint of sadness

"Think about what?" Natsu asked

"Doesn't matter" Lucy replied whilst looking at the sunset, she was using all her power to stop herself from shedding a tear. Natsu looked down at Lucy. In one swift movement, Natsu was crouching opposite of Lucy, he blocked the sunset from shinning on Lucy's beautiful face. Lucy didn't notice that Natsu was grabbing one of her hands.

"It matters to me...because you matter to me" Natsu spoke with such delicacy, she could never had imagine that Natsu was so...soft and gentle. Lucy's facade came crumbling down the moment she saw the worry in Natsu's eyes. She began sobbing tearfully.

"I thought...WE WERE ALL GOING TO DIE" Lucy sobbed hysterically. "IVE NEVER FELT SO SCARED IN MY LIFE" Lucy couldn't control her emotions anymore. She attempted to hide her face with her hands but Natsu still had a tight grip on one of her hands. She looked up at Natsu who looked angry yet gentle.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't even begin to think how you must've felt after all of this. It must've been hard, seeing your future self die. Lucy...I will never let that happen, as long as I'm alive, I'll never let you die or get hurt...Lucy I-" Natsu stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "I...vow to never die on you, to never make you feel sad, to never cry and to...never hurt you..." Natsu promised to Lucy. Lucy's crying began to die down.

Natsu began leaning, closer and closer to Lucy's face, they're lips were only seconds from touching.

"I should head back...Happy is going to wander where I went" Natsu said in a guard voice. Natsu stood up and began walking back home. Lucy was left blushing and she felt reassured that Natsu would always be there for her

Memory end

"I love you..." Lucy cried softly into he's scarf.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu wanted everything to stop...the last thing he remembered was letting himself being consumed by the darkness, he remembered seeing he's mother too.

Everything hurt, Natsu tried moving he's body but to no avail, everything was to painful.

"Natsu" a voice in the dark spoke. Natsu's eyes widen as he recognised that voice.

"Keita" Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu, my brother" Keita said, he emerged from the shadows that surrounded Natsu.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu asked, his voice was seeping with venom

"You died Natsu" Keita said without any emotions. Natsu's face expression changed from shocked to angry

"You should've let me die" Natsu shouted

"You wish to die? Why?" Keita ask with out any real concern. Natsu didn't answer instead he changed the topic.

"You said I died. How is this possible?" Natsu asked

"I brought you back to life" Keita said

"What's the catch?" Natsu asked. Bringing someone back to life always has a cost.

"Catch? I already paid the price for you Natsu" Keita replied

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with confusion

"A life for a life" Keita replied so nonchalantly, it disgusted Natsu how calm Keita was about killing someone.

"Who?" Natsu asked angrily

"I forget he's name. The venom one" Keita said while trying to think about the guy who he had killed.

"He was working for you. He was your friend" Natsu shouted angrily.

"I do not care for friends. I only care for 2 people in this pitiful world" Keita replied harshly

"Yeh and who should those 2 people be?" Natsu asked smugly

"You and our sister" Keita replied calmly.

"Our sister?" Natsu scoffed. "She's not my sister and your not my brother" Natsu said with disgust in his voice.

"Your soul has been tainted with darkness Natsu" Keita said.

"What?" Natsu asked in a low voice

"Why don't you use the power that you were born with?" Keita asked without emotion

"Born with? I wasn't born with those so called powers. I was an experiment. As father called me, a experiment gone wrong" Natsu replied

Flashback

"Mother won't approve of this father" a young girl said softly. The young girl was 10 years old. She had long blonde hair and she wore a white dress which had dirt and blood smeared over it.

"I do not care for your mothers approval" the man said. The man and the young girl was standing a basement of some sort. There were 2 big tubes with a human in each tube. The tubes were filled with cords and needles that were attached to the human within the tube. Liquids were flowing a through the tubes. Each tube had a label on them. One said Natsu- 2 years and the other said Keita-4 years old.

"What powers do you wish to give them father?" The curious young girl asked

"What powers to want me to give them, Akame?" The man asked a genuine question.

"Hmmm? I would give Keita...the soul destruction ability" Akame replied

"What use would that ability be for me?" The man asked selfishly

"Keita will be able to manipulate people who possess any darkness within their soul, he'll be able to steal whoever soul that has been tainted with darkness, he can feed you with souls. The more souls you get the more stronger you get , am I right father?" Akame asked her father with beautiful green eyes.

"Yes Akame you are right as always. And how about your brother Natsu?" The man asked he's daughter.

"Hmmmmm...How about being able to manipulate the fire of hell?" Ayame suggested

"Yes that would be a wise power indeed. I'll give them those powers that you have suggested. Thank you Ayame" the man said. The young girl looked at her father with pure happiness.

Flashback end

"Natsu, have you used your powers?" Keita asked

"Why would I want to?" Natsu asked Keita with disgust

"Natsu...the darkness within you will gradually grow if you use your powers. You'll be consumed by the darkness that consumes your family" Keita replied

"Good thing I don't plan on using it" Natsu replied

"There will come a time, when you must use your powers. Whether it's for good or evil" Keita replied, he ignored Natsu's statement. Keita began walking closer to Natsu. Natsu didn't move a muscle.

"Brother, why do you still resent me? I gave you life once more" Keita asked with confusion.

"I don't resent you Keita. You kept your promise to me. Thank you brother" Natsu replied.

"Natsu...are you happy here?" Keita asked.

"Yes...I've made great friends, I consider them to be my family" Natsu replied honestly.

"Natsu, I will allow you to return to your family. Don't give in to the darkness" Keita said with a hint of bitterness. He began disappearing

"Wait" Natsu shouted. Keita waited for Natsu to continue. "What happened to Meika?"

Keita gave Natsu a questioning look. He recalled the battle he had with Meika.

Flashback

Meika was standing in front of Keita.

"Turn back now. You do not stand a chance against me" Keita said. Meika was bleeding profusely on her left arm.

"Your father killed my family" Meika cried out. She lit up a white orb, the orb was flowing with magic. She ran at lightning speed towards Keita, the faster she ran, the more powerful the orb became. Keita gave Meika a cold look. Just as Meika was going to attack, Keita gave Meika an order.

"Stop" Keita said firmly. Meika suddenly froze in her spot. She was only inches from hitting Keita with her orb.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Meika shouted angrily. She tried to move but to no avail. Her orb disappeared from her hands.

"You have darkness within your soul. Why would my brother love someone like you?" Keita asked

"Your brother? You mean Natsu. You shouldn't even consider your self to be he's brother" Meika spat. Keita's eyes widened, he's eyes turned from dark red to pure black. He slapped Meika across the face and she fell on the ground. She didn't have the energy to get up from her fall.

Keita grabbed Meika by the shirt on her shoulders, he forced her to stand upright.

"Do you love my brother?" Keita asked angrily. Meika stared at Keita with anger and hatred.

"With all my heart" Meika replied honestly.

"The why come here and risk your life? WAS MY BROTHER NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Keita shouted at her angrily.

Tears began falling from Meika's eyes. She smiled as she thought of Natsu.

"Like you said...My soul has been tainted with darkness, Natsu's soul...is pure. He shouldn't be around someone who could lead him to he's own death" Meika replied sadly. Keita looked into Meika's eyes. He was able to see into her soul. He was about to take Meika's soul but he decided against it. Keita threw Meika onto the ground.

"Natsu loves you, don't make me regret my decision" Keita said. He disappeared into the darkness and left the bloodied and beat Meika on the ground. She punched the ground angrily.

"Natsu..." Meika whispered softly.

Flashback Ends

"The last time I saw her, she was live" Keita said. He then disappeared. Natsu began losing consciousness. He's eye lids got heavier and heavier. He began feeling something with on he's neck, he heard the voices of he's friends speak to him as they thought he was dead. Natsu tried to move, he tried to give them any indication that he was alive.

Three words. Those three words were the reason why Natsu was able to get out of he's paralysed state. He's eyes was still close and heavy. He slowly began moving he's arm towards the source of those words. He's hands landed on top of Lucy's head.

"Don't...cry...Lushy" Natsu muttered weakly in a taunting voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy was sobbing into Natsu's scarf, suddenly she felt warm. Something touched her head and a miracle happened. She heard he's voice, she had yearned to hear that voice speak and she had gotten her wish.

"Don't...cry...Lushy" Natsu muttered weakly. She lifted her face and looked at the man with her puff red eyes. Everyone looked at Natsu with the same shocked expression.

"How?" Gray muttered under his breathe.

"Juvia feels confused" Juvia whispered under her breath

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Natsu said weakly, he's eyes were almost closed.

"I'll go get the doctors" Erza said frantically. She went out side and grabbed the Doctor that gave her and her friends the bad news, by the collar and dragged the scared Doctor to the room.

"YOU TOLD US HE WAS FRICKEN DEAD" Erza shouted angrily at the Doctor.

"What? This is impossible" the Doctor said, he quickly ran over to Natsu and began plugging the IUV back into Natsu. He began taking Natsu's vitals.

"I can assure you that he was dead" the Doctor said while calling the other nurses to take care of Natsu. The Doctor checked Natsu's wound and there was only a big gash where the ice chard had pierced through, the hole seemed to have disappeared. The doctors began stitching up the gash.

"I have to ask you to leave" one of the nurse demanded

"No way. Last time we left you alone you said that he was cdead" Gray argued. Lucy was still holding onto Natsu's hand. His hand tightened around her fragile hands.

"Take...them...out. I'll be fine" Natsu said weakly, he's voice was wavering.

"But-" Lucy stared to argue.

"Please" Natsu begged Lucy. Lucy looked down at Natsu. She kissed him on the forward. She grabbed Happy and took Wendy's hand.

"We should go" Lucy said softly.

"But Lucy.." Gray started to say

"NOW" Lucy shouted angrily. Gray, Juvia and Happy quickly ran out of the room, well in Happy's case, he flew out of the room. Lucy gave a solemn look at Erza who stood there unfazed by Lucy's scream. She walked out of the room with Wendy still holding we hand.

"Natsu" Erza said in her stern voice.

"Yeh?" Natsu asked hoarsely.

"Don't you dare die again" Erza said. Natsu smiled and chuckled at Erza's commandment.

"Yeh" Natsu replied. Erza walked out of the hospital room and joined the rest of the wizard.

"How is this possible? He was dead for over 5 minutes" Gray stated, he not only felt angry that somebody had told him that he's best friend died but he also felt vengeful. He wanted to kill the person who did this to him. Juvia grabbed Gray's hand to calm down and Gray didn't refuse the hand like he normally would.

Gray wasn't the only one feeling vengeful and angry, everyone felt that particular emotion.

"I should go and inform Mirajane what had happened" Erza said. She walked out of the group and went to a corner. She took out the Lacrima and called Mirajane.

"Hey Erza, how's Natsu" Mirajane asked. "Erza are you okay? It looks like you've been crying" Mirajane stated

"Natsu is...well...he died for 5 minutes" Erza said while flinching at the word that came out of her mouth.

"WHAT?" Mirajane shouted. Everyone in the guild hall looked at Mirajane with confusion.

"He's okay now. The doctors are doing some tests" Erza said

"Thank god. How is everyone else?" Mirajane asked

"We're all confused and angry...but there's something else..." Erza said

"Erza...what are you not telling me?" Mirajane asked

"There was a...man...he was hovering over Natsu and I stabbed him but he just turned into a black mist" Erza explained

"Wow...does anyone else know?" Mirajane asked

"Not yet...ill ask Natsu about it when he recovers from all this" Erza explained

"And the mission?" Mirajane asked

"I don't know yet..." Erza said

"Okay...ill inform the guild member and the master on what had happened. Before I go Erza...Natsu...he's strong. Don't loose faith in him" Mirajane said before logging off. Erza sighed and walked over to her team.

"Do you think that these missions are connected?" Lucy asked

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"First the soul of the children was taken, and ten some girl who has the ability to control demons and she can also use dark magic" Lucy stated

"But why Natsu? Why him?" Gray asked

"They obviously knew each other. He would be stupid to not assume that they used to have a past together" Erza stated.

"Past?" Wendy asked

"Romantic" Gray stated. Lucy grew jealous instantly. She then began to blush.

"Lucy...why are you red all of a sudden?" Happy asked

"Shut up you cat" Lucy shouted. The Doctor came out of the room. The gang walked up to him.

"If you tell us that he died again then I swear to you that I'll blow up this whole hospital" Erza threatened. Everyone sweat dropped at Erza's threats. The Doctor looked terrified.

"Your friend...is stubborn. He will be fine. He can leave in a couple of days" the Doctor said.

"We're going to see him" Erza said.

"I'm sorry...but visiting hours are over" the Doctor said

"That wasn't a question" Erza said angrily. She pushed the Doctor out of her way and walked into Natsu's room. Natsu was sleeping soundlessly. He's sleeping position was unusual. He was snoring and he had one leg hanging from the bed.

Erza sighed softly to herself. There were enough seats there for all of them. Erza went to sit in one of the chairs. Everyone else sat in a chair. Happy flew over to Natsu and cuddled into Natsu's neck. Everyone fell asleep.

Natsu's Dream

Natsu was surrounded by flames. He could control or consume the fire that surrounded him. He saw so much blood. He couldn't control himself. He tried to look around but he couldn't move he's body. Suddenly a black figure appeared in the mist of the fire. The man had a hood covering he's face. Natsu was suddenly able to move. He looked around him and he instantly knew recognised the place. It the the Fairy Tails guild hall.

"No" Natsu whispered under his breath. The man smirked and began walked towards Natsu. Natsu felt fear. He started to back up. The man disappeared and re-appeared where Natsu is. Now he and Natsu was standing face to face.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked angrily. The man smiled and clicked he's fingers.

Right after he clicked he's fingers he heard the screams. The screams of he's comrades. One by one there body was reappearing in front of Natsu. There body was badly injured and they were all bleeding. Natsu stated at the bloodied bodies with shock and sadness.

"NOOOOOO" Natsu shouted through his tears. Natsu punched the man in the face. The hood fell off.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked him self softly. The hooded figure was Natsu in demon form. He's eyes were blood shot red and he's flames were as black as night.

"No...I couldn't have...they're my friends...NOOOOO I WOULD NEVER HURT MY FAMILY" Natsu shouted at himself. He grabbed he's head and chanted to himself

"Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP" Natsu shouted while grabbing he's salmon hair furiously.

End of dream

Natsu jolted awake from he's night mare.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu jolted awake from he's night mare. Happy flung across the room into Erza. Erza instantly woke up and flew Happy back at Natsu.

"I'm not some rag doll" Happy shouted

"Next time don't wake me up" Erza shouted at Happy angrily. Happy cuddled into Natsu out of fear. Natsu chuckled at this. Everyone else began to wake up. It was 7:30 am.

"What happened?" Lucy asked groggily

"What the hell?" Gray asked annoyed.

"Natsu jolted awake and almost killed" Happy shouted

"Did you have a nightmare?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Doesn't matter. When can I get out of this hell whole?" Natsu asked while softly touching the stitched up wound.

"In a couple of days" Erza stated

"DAYS? No way. I'm not staying in this bed for a couple of days. We got a mission to do" Natsu said eagerly

"We have cancelled the mission" Erza replied

"Why the hell would you do that?" Natsu shouted. Erza grew annoyed with Natsu's protest and shouting. She walked over to Natsu and hit him over the head.

"Because you almost died you idiot" Erza shouted at Natsu. Natsu stared at Erza with shock.

"Technically you did die" Gray said solemnly.

"And what?" Natsu replied softly. "Does that mean you give up?" Natsu asked. Everybody stared at Natsu with shock. They thought he would've reacted with sadness or fear, but instead Natsu was angry with them.

"We saw you die Natsu. We saw heard you heart stop beating. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE. TO THINK THAT SOMEONE YOU LOVE IS DEAD BUT THEY REALLY ISNT?" Lucy shouted at Natsu. Lucy's eyes suddenly widened. She realised she used the word love, she hoped that nobody picked up on that.

Natsu's fist clench the bed sheets tightly. He removed moved happy from he's lap and stood up. Everyone stared at Natsu's back with horrified faces.

Natsu felt everybody staring at him and looked back at them.

"What're you guys looking at?" Natsu asked, he didn't take notice of he's body being shirtless.

"You back..." Lucy whispered. A year fell down her eye. Natsu's brain finally registered was wrong. He quickly grabbed he's new vest from he's bag that was in the chair. The vest covered he's back once again.

"Who did that to you?" Gray asked, he's voice was low and threatening. He could tell that they weren't from the battles that they had fought. It was from the form of abuse.

"Juvia recognised the scars, did someone abuse Natsu?" Juvia asked softly. Natsu sighed softly.

'How can I be so stupid' Natsu thought to himself. He didn't want to lie to he's family but he didn't want to tell the truth either.

"Get me out of this hell hole and I'll tell you about it" Natsu promised.

"No way" Lucy said firmly. "Your still weak from what happened"

"I'm leaving this place with or without your approval" Natsu said. He grabbed he's bag and walked out of the hospital. The team stood there still saddened and shocked over the scars.

"Let's go" Erza commanded. She followed Natsu who was walking through the town.

"I'm starving" Natsu shouted angrily. He ran into a restaurant and began ordering everything on the menu. Erza sat on the opposite seat of Natsu, she sat with Juvia and Gray while Lucy, Happy and Wendy sat beside Natsu.

"Start talking" Erza commanded. Natsu ignored Erza's commandment and began gulping down the provided food. The team waited patiently for Natsu to finish. They took some of Natsu's ordered food and ate it. They began arguing with Natsu over the food. It was as if Natsu never died. They acted so casually.

After they finished paying Natsu walked out of the restaurant.

"Which way is it?" Natsu asked

"Which way is what?" Gray asked.

"Where's the town thing that were meant to be going to?" Natsu asked

"We cancelled the mission" Wendy stuttered, she couldn't believe that Natsu had asked that question.

"WHAAAT? Why the hell would you do that?" Natsu shouted at them

"BECAUSE YOU DIED YOU IDIOT" Lucy shouted at Natsu.

"We'll call Mirajane back and tell her that we un-cancelled it" Natsu yelled back

"But Natsu..." Lucy whispered.

"I'll call her back only if you promise us that you won't get your self killed again" Erza stated firmly. Natsu smiled at Erza.

"Let's get going" Natsu said. He gave the team his infamous smile and began walking of.

Everybody sighed.

"Natsu the town is that way" Lucy said pointing to the opposite direction.

"Yeh, I knew that. I was just testing your intelligence" Natsu said walking in the direction that is team was walking in.

They began walking and walking. They would get to the town in a week or 2.

"How much longer?" Natsu complained

"A couple weeks" Erza replied.

"We should rest here it's getting late" Gray said while looking at the sun set.

"Yes that would be ideal" Erza said

"Come one. We've only been walking for 6 hours. We can keep going" Natsu whined.

"We're all tired. And you need your rest since you didn't get enough of it at the hospital" Erza said firmly

"But Erza" Natsu whined

"Juvia has to say that she's tired" Juvia said shyly

"Yeh Natsu were all tired. You can't forget that we too barely got any rest" Lucy said

"Sorry Natsu but I'm feeling tired too" Wendy said. Natsu sighed and later down he's back pack for camp.

Natsu started a fire for the group so they didn't feel cold against the harsh winds. They all sat around the fire in there own thoughts. They were all reminiscing about how Natsu had died.

"Do you remember what it was like...to die?" Lucy asked softly

Natsu stared at Lucy with a confused yet saddened eyes. He then began to laugh.

"I don't really know. I guess it's like going to a deep sleep" Natsu laughed.

"Natsu, this isn't something to laugh about. You died" Erza stated harshly. She didn't understand why Natsu was acting as if this was a joke.

Natsu's face softened and his laughter died down. He's face was now more serious then ever.

"You think I don't know that? I honestly don't care whether I live or die because either way I'm going to be haunted by these demons" Natsu said angrily whilst grabbing he's head in he's hand.

"Demons?" Juvia asked innocently.

"I'll tell you...about Meika" Natsu said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Meika?" Wendy asked softly.

"The girl who killed Natsu" Erza informed the group. Natsu nodded he's head in agreement although he wasn't all that ecstatic to tell them but he decided that they deserve to know something of his past.

Flashback

A 7 year old, salmon haired boy was leaning on a beautiful tall tree. The young boy was trying to contain he's tears but no matter what he did he couldn't get rid of the sadness and pain that lurked deep in his heart. In the distance a small village could be seen, people were interacting with one another and the village was one of the most beautiful villages in fiore.

A young Aqua haired girl saw a pink haired boy crying from a distance. She began following the sound of the crying boy. When she followed the sound she saw a young boy crying.

"Boys don't cry" the aqua haired girl said. The young pink haired salamander looked up with his red puffy eyes. His eyes connected with the aqua haired girl, blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The young Salamander yelled at her through his sobs.

"My name is Mieka. You see that little town down there? My father is the ruler of the town. And who are you?" Mieka asked with pride.

"I'm Natsu...you see the hills up there? That's where I live. My father he...well...his my father" Natsu said disappointedly as he couldn't say anything great about his father.

"Wait you live up there? With the dark lord?" Meika asked sounding surprised that a young boy like Natsu would live with the most feared man in town.

Natsu softly nodded his head, he couldn't bring himself to look into Meika's ocean blued eyes.

"Why do you live with him?" Meika asked. "I heard he killed his wife"

Natsu buried his head in his arms and began crying. Meika felt instantly bad and tried to comfort the boy.

"Was she your mother?" Meika asked softly. Natsu nodded his head but his head was still buried in his arms.

"I'm sorry...why don't you come into town with me? You can meet the people of our town" Meika encouraged

Natsu instantly shook his head. "Daddy says that you guys are bad people"

"We're the bad people? Your own father killed your mum" Meika shouted at Natsu outrageously.

"Don't yell at the poor boy. He doesn't know any better" a manly voice spoke from behind Meika. Meika turned around and her eyes and face were released from any anger that she had once possessed.

"Daddy" Meika yelled. She ran into her fathers arm and he lifted her up.

"The villagers and I got worried about you. So I came to check up on you" Meika's father explained. Meika smiled happily that we father came looking for her.

"Daddy meet Natsu" Meika said pointing at the boy who was still leaning on the tree.

"Natsu...what's your last name son?" Meika's father asked

"Natsu Kritanta" Natsu said softly

Meika's father instantly tensed up. He put Meika down and pushed her behind him.

"Your the Devils kid" Meika's father shouted

"Dad" Meika said softly.

"I want you to go home. Never come back here again" Meika's father told Meika.

"Dad but-"

"No excuses" Meikas father shouted

"I'm sorry. Please don't get mad at her. She was being kind" Natsu said through his tears. He felt guilt and very apologetic.

Meika's father sighed and rubbed his face. Natsu began walking back to his house.

"Dad..." Meika spoke softly from behind her father. She looked at her dad with sad eyes.

"Kid! Wait. Have you eaten lunch yet?" Meika's father shouted out towards Natsu. Natsu looked back and his whole world lit up. He shook his head as a response to Meika's fathers question.

"Come have dinner with us" Meika's father said while grabbing Meika's hand and guiding her down the hill softly. Natsu smiled happily and quickly chased after them. Natsu, who's very clumsy, tripped over his own small feet and rolled down the hill.

Natsu stood up and patted the dust of his pants and shirt. He looked up at the father and daughter and smiled. He saw them laugh at the clumsiness of Natsu.

For once in Natsu's short life, he felt like he could be friends with these people. Father was wrong. Natsu knew that now as he saw the kindness from the pair.

8 years later

It's been 5 years since Natsu had met Meika, Natsu have been making frequent visits to the village unbeknownst to his father and brother. Every time that Natsu was around the village he felt like he was apart of a family.

Meika and Natsu confessed there love to each other a while ago, they were at a lake and Meika had fallen in, he had jumped into the lake to save her but she knew how to swim. Natsu confess his love to her in the water, she was not only shocked but she was overjoyed.

"Natsu..." She whispered. Natsu automatically began blushing.

"I shouldn't have said that" Natsu said, he began swimming to the shore but Meika instantly grabbed onto Natsu and kissed him. Just when they broke apart they could hear the screams of the villagers.

Natsu and Meika swam to shore and ran to the village. There was fire everywhere, dead bodies laid across the soil, the soil was soaking wit the blood of the villagers.

"NO!" Meika yelled out. She began running into the village but Natsu grabbed onto her by holding her waist. His hair was covering his face, the tears began flowing down there faces. He pulled her back safely tucking her in his arms. He knew who had done this. His father had destroyed a whole village.

"DAD!" Meika cried

Flash back ends

The fairy tail wizards fell silent, they didn't know Natsu had such a hard life, little did they know that Meika was only a faction of his past.

Natsu pink salmon hair covered his eyes as Natsu's head was staring at his feet. Silent tears fell down his tortured face.

"I'll be back" Lucy said softly. She held onto her tears long enough for her to get away. Natsu was going to get up and follow Lucy but decided not to, instead he looked away from Lucy and instead of walking her direction he walked the opposite way of Lucy. Juvia was going to go after Lucy but Gray instantly grabbed her hands. Words didn't need to be said as they can communicate each other with one glance.

Juvia sat down next to Gray and leaned her head on Grays shoulder. Erza, who is angry at her self for not knowing more about Natsu, got up and followed Lucy.

Wendy stayed with Gray and Juvia although she felt as if she was intruding on their...relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

"Natsu" Happy whispered. He stayed with Wendy who looked horrified.

"Happy...did you know?" Wendy asked. Happy shook his head sadly, he felt betrayed that Natsu hadn't said anything to him.

Natsu kept on running, he wouldn't stop, the looks they gave him and the way he made Lucy cry, crushed him inside.

They stared at him, as if he was a weak and defend less person. He finally stopped running, he was surround by the trees and he looked up at the starry night.

"AHHH!" Natsu shouted out in an anger, he punched the tree and the tree fell too the ground. His body began becoming surrounded by fire.

He could feel it, the darkness creeping into his soul, the anger and hatred consuming his heart, the pain of losing his loved ones. All that darkness suddenly stopped, he could smell it, the tears if an angel, Lucy was crying.

Lucy kept running, she knew if she stopped, the tears would just fall down.

"How the hell could I have not known, my best friend, he knows everything about me, and I didn't even know he had a...girl friend" Lucy thought to her self, her pace began slowing down.

"Lucy" a voice spoke. Lucy jumped at the sudden voice, she faced the person who owned that voice.

"Erza" Lucy whispered out in relief that it wasn't some crazy Mage.

"You shouldn't have ran off into the woods like that" Erza stated firmly but without anger.

"I know Erza...I'm sorry" Lucy apologised. She was still holding her tears back.

"Why are you crying?" Erza asked

"I'm not" Lucy stated, but her eyes failed her words as a tear slipped down her face.

"I don't like being lied to" Erza said angrily. Lucy quickly apologised. The 2 of them stood there in silence.

"I don't even know why I'm taking this so personally" Lucy laughed through her tears.

"It's because you love him" Erza said firmly. Erza's statement just made Lucy laugh yet cry harder.

"And you don't? Everybody in fairy tail loves him" Lucy replied

"Of course we all love Natsu. But Lucy, your love is different. The feeling you feel only comes once in a life time" Erza replied firmly. She knew the feeling of love for another man. Jellal.

"Let's just say I do love him...it wouldn't explain the reason why I feel so..." Lucy started to say, her smile faltered and now her tears began to fall freely.

"Betrayed?" Erza suggested but it sounded more like a statement. Lucy nodded her head in reply.

"Lucy, Natsu is complicated. We've known him for over 8 years and we didn't even know he knew his parents. You feel betrayed because you shared everything with Natsu, yet Natsu hasn't shared anything about his past with you. But his opening up now, and that's all that matters. Lucy...I want an answer. Do you love Natsu?" Erza asked this time. Lucy eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. She nodded her head.

"I love Natsu" Lucy cried. Erza walked over to Lucy and hugged her. Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu was sitting in a tree, listening to their whole conversation. Natsu sighed and buried his face in his left Palm.

"I'm sorry Lucy...but we can't ever be together" Natsu whispered to himself.

Back at the camp Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Happy were still contemplating.

"This doesn't add up" Gray whispered to himself.

"What does Gray-Sama mean?" Juvia asked.

"We knew Natsu for 8 years, and Natsu looks 18. He was 6 years old when he met Meika and he stayed with her for another 8 years. He must've been 16" Gray said.

"But we've known Natsu since he was a kid" Happy pointed out.

"Do you think that Natsu was lying about his age?" Wendy asked.

"No, I think Natsu's leaving some of his life story out" Gray replied.

 _Flashback_

 _Natsu slammed the door open and walked to his father who was in the basement testing out his newly experiment._

 _"YOU BLOODY BASTARD" Natsu shouted at his so called father._

 _Natsu's father ignore his son and began mixing demon DNA with human DNA. Natsu lit up his hell fire which was dark orange with a flicker of black._

 _He began shooting his fire throughout the lab which completely demolished the house._

 _Natsu's father eyes flickered a dark red. He grabbed Natsu's throat and began suffocating him._

 _"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOY?" Natsu's father shouted. Keita and Ayame ran down the stairs to see the basement on fire._

 _"You killed them. ALL OF THEM. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE YELLING AT ME" Natsu tried his hardest to yell but his voice was still hoarse. Natsu's father had enough. He was going to snap Natsu's neck like a twig but before he could do so Ayame and Kieta stopped him._

 _"Father let go of Natsu, please" Keita said, his voice sounding as if he was scared._

 _"Father there's no point in killing him" Ayame said too._

 _The father of the 3 released Natsu._

 _"I will not kill you, but I'll give you something worst then death" the father said. He grabbed Natsu but the neck while he was trying to recover the air he had lost. He shoved Natsu into capsule which was slightly broken but still working._

 _"Father, what're you doing?" Keita shouted, he feared for his brothers fate._

 _"Dad, please don't" Ayame pleaded, she knew what he was doing._

 _Before the siblings could stop there father, he had already pressed a button which activated a capsule. After the blinding light had subsided, Ayame quickly opened the door, the 16 year old wasn't there no more, instead a baby was crying._

 _"Natsu?" Ayame whispered, she picked up her brother and held him in her arms protectively._

 _"Give me the baby" the father had ordered. Ayame hesitated._

 _"Why do you hesitate? Don't betray me like your brother had" the father shouted._

 _"I'm sorry. Kieta, Father...I can't do this. Goodbye" Ayame whispered. She instantly disappeared using her magic. The father had slammed his fist through the capsule._

 _"DO YOU PLAN ON BETRAYING ME TO?" The father shouted._

 _"No father, never" Keita replied._

 _Ayame didn't know where she ended up. All she saw were trees. She was observing her surroundings and she heard a terrifying roar which woke baby Natsu up._

 _"Who dares to trespass?" A ruff, deep voice spoke. With each word the ground began vibrating, as if a giant was stomping on the ground. Ayame looked up and saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes. She was shocked at the sight._

 _"Your...a dragon" Ayame breathed out._

 _"And your a human. Tell that baby of yours to shut up" the dragon shouted._

 _"You talk?" She said softly. She looked down at her baby brother._

 _"Don't make me kill your annoying baby" the dragon shouted._

 _"His not my baby. His my baby brother" Ayame shouted at the dragon._

 _"I don't care what he is. Shut him up, or I'll kill you all" the dragon yelled. Ayame smiled softly._

 _She kissed her baby brother on the forehead which made Natsu stop crying. "Goodbye" she whispered softly to Natsu. The dragon looked at the human with confusion. She put Natsu on the ground._

 _"Take care of him" Ayame whispered. "Igneel" she said before she disappeared into thin air._

 _Igneel was shocked that a human had spoken his name. He looked at the baby and sighed._

 _"Pitiful humans" Igneel said_

 _Flashback end_


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy wiped her tears away, she was shocked at the kindness that Erza has displayed towards her. Although she felt comfort in her words and her hug. They let go and Erza told Lucy she was going to be retuning back to the base camp.

Lucy stood at her current spot and stared at the stars.

Natsu jumped down from the tree top and landed next to Lucy. Lucy let out small shriek.

"Hahaha. Sorry Luce. Didn't mean to startle you" Natsu laughed.

"Natsu when did you get here?" Lucy asked frantically as she didn't want Natsu to over hear her conversation with Erza.

"Just now. Have you been crying?" Natsu asked as he wiped a tear from Lucy's pale face.

"Crying? No of course not. I don't cry. I mean I do cry...but I'm not crying now" Lucy said nervously. Natsu's hand was still on Lucy's check. He quickly pulled his hand back into his pockets after feeling Lucy heating up. Lucy's cheeks were now blushing.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Natsu said softly. Lucky looked at Natsu, she wasn't expecting such a soft tone coming from Natsu.

"Wh-why are you apologising?" Lucy replied with confusion

"Because...I made you cry...again" Natsu looked down at his feet. Lucy looked at Natsu and took a step closer to him.

"Natsu...I'm going to cry, sometimes it's going to be because of you but other times it's not. You can't control how I feel Natsu...Natsu I-" before Lucy could finish her sentence Happy came flying in.

"Natsu...Lucy" Happy yelled out frantically

"Over here buddy" Natsu yelled out. "What's up?" He asked

"Your crazy ex attacked us" Happy shouted out without putting Natsu's feeling into consideration.

Natsu instantly ran in the direction of his comrades. Lucy watched Natsu run off. Happy looked at Lucy with sad worried eyes.

"Lucy..." Happy said softly. Lucy put on a fake smile.

"Let's go Happy. We both know Natsu's might accidentally blow up this whole place" Lucy said before Happy picked up Lucy and flew her to the camp site.

"Where is he?" Meika shouted out at fairy tail wizards.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Gray shouted

"Where is my Natsu?" Meika shouted

"Your Natsu? Go to hell" Erza shouted at Meika. She summoned her sword.

"Natsu doesn't belong to anyone but me. He was mine from the beginning" Meika said

"Meika" Natsu shout. Everyone faced Natsu. Lucy and Happy were right behind Natsu.

"Natsu. I need your help" Meika said. She walked closer to Natsu. Erza's hand's tightened around her sword, ice began forming in Gray's hand and everyone else was preparing for a fight.

"Your brother and I need you" Meika replied

"I think you got the wrong person pal. Natsu doesn't have a brother" Gray said

"Natsu...I understand why you didn't mention me to your friends but your own brother? Wow. And you call me a heartless" Meika laughed.

"Shut up. I don't know what the hell happened to you" Natsu shouted.

"Your father happened Natsu" Meika replied

 _Flashback_

 _It's been 4 months since Meika had her battle with Keita. She had been training constantly to become stronger then Keita. She even tried tracking down Natsu but she found out he had been turned into an infant. Luckily she doesn't age, she would wait for her beloved._

 _Meika had been looking after Natsu for a long time, she wait for 15 years to finally talk to Natsu._

 _Natsu didn't realise it at the time, but Igneel was gone. He had disappeared all of a sudden. Natsu thought that Igneel was out getting food. He decided to take a stroll in the Forrest. He came across a hill and a girl standing there._

 _"Hey, who are you?" Natsu shouted out curiously to the woman. The girl turned around at looked at Natsu. Her eyes filled with tears._

 _"Natsu" The girl spine softy._

 _"Who are you?" Natsu asked. "And how the hell do you know my name?" Natsu shouted_

 _"Natsu...you don't remember me?" Meika asked. A sudden feeling of love yet pain washed over Natsu._

 _"Mei...Ka. Meika" Natsu whispered. He gripped his hair in confusion. "This is so confusing" Natsu shouted. Meika giggled at Natsu's goofiness._

 _"You've changed...a lot" Meika said_

 _"And you haven't aged a day older" Natsu said. Meika stared at Natsu, shock was evident in her eyes._

 _"You...you remember" Meika said softly._

 _"Briefly. I remember that I used to love you" Natsu said. Meika flinched at the use of past tense._

 _"How do you remember?" Meika asked_

 _"I have these dreams...it feels more like memory then a dream" Natsu said._

 _"How are you?" Meika asked. Natsu looked at Meika._

 _"I'm doing good. I'm living with my father. His a dragon and his super cool" Natsu exclaimed excitedly_

 _"I'm glad your happy Natsu" Meika said, she began to turn away but Natsu quickly grabbed her wrist._

 _"You know that you can come here...stay here with Igneel and I" Natsu said, they stared into each other's eyes._

 _"I can't" Meika whispered_

 _"Why not? I know that it's been a long time for you...but I can learn to love you again" Natsu said. Meika pulled her arm out of Natsu's grip._

 _"Natsu...I'm so sorry I have to go" Meika said, she disappeared into thin air._

 _She finally gave into her emotions. She collapsed I tot the ground and allow all the pain she begun to build up flow right out of her._

 _Meika suddenly herd a ruckus in the Forrest. She stood up and tried to detect where the noise was coming from. Before she could react, her whole world went black._

 _She woke up in a strange place. She was in some sort of holding cell. She looked around her surroundings and noticed blood on the wall. She tried moving but her arms and legs were chained to the wall._

 _"What the hell?" Meika said softly. She tried to use her powers to release herself but to no avail._

 _Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall._

 _"Wakey Wakey" a man said_

 _Flash back ends_

 _"_ My father kidnapped you? That doesn't explain why you're coming after my friends" Natsu shouted angrily. Everybody stared at Natsu with shock. Happy, Cowered behind Lucy while Wendy cowered behind Erza.

"He tortured me for years. 10 years to be exact. I'm not here to hurt you or your friends. I need your help on killing your father" Meika said

"You are one crazy woman if you think that Natsu will be going with you" Gray shouted

"Natsu will be going with me, because I know him" Meika said. "And I know that he'll help me"

"I don't know who the hell you are but I know our Natsu, and I know Natsu wouldn't help a physco like you" Gray replied

"You say that you know Natsu. But you didn't know about me, I bet you didn't know that Natsu has a brother, a sister and a father" Meika replied

"I can see why Natsu never mentioned you" Lucy replied under her breath

"Natsu had good reason to keep his past from us. Your past doesn't define who you are as a person. Natsu is still the same Natsu we know and love" Erza yelled at Meika. Everyone agreed with Erza. Natsu smiled at his comrades...his family.

A sudden black mist surrounded the area. Erza protected Wendy by using her body as a shield, Gray protected Juvia by creating an ice shield and Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and put her behind him safely. The black mist began to surround the Wizards but it suddenly disappeared. A young man in a robe was standing in between Meika and the fairy tail wizards.

"Kieta?" Natsu asked but it sounded more like a statement. The fairy tail wizards stared at the dark wizard.

"Natsu...have you ever seen the black wizard?" Lucy asked shakily

"No why?" Natsu asked curiously

"Natsu...that's Zeref, the black wizard" Gray stated firmly.


	17. Chapter 17

Natsu stared at his brother, his facial expression changed from shock, to confusion and then anger.

"I'm pretty sure I know my own brother's name" Natsu said

"Pretty sure? How much dumber can you get?" Gray replied.

"Now is not a time to fight" Ezra yelled. Natsu and Gray were suddenly frozen with fear.

"Natsu, is Zeref really your brother?" Wendy asked in shock

"Zeref? No. I don't have a brother named Zeref. My brother's name Is Kieta" Natsu replied

"Natsu, after what happened with father and you I changed my name to Zeref so nobody could find the connection between us" Zeref replied

Natsu stared at Zeref with anger.

"Wait, Zeref is over a 100 years old, how the hell can you guys be related?" Gray asked

"A story for another time" Mieka replied

"Natsu, will you help us?" Zeref asked.

Natsu sighed. "Nope" Natsu answered with a smile.

Everyone, including the Fairytail wizards stared at Natsu with a shocked expression. He never turns someone's help down.

"What?" Meika shouted. Zeref stared at his brother with sad eyes.

"Natsu...I apologise for bothering you" Zeref said as he began walking. "If you change your mind. Meet me at the town where your mission is"

"How do you know about the mission?" Natsu asked with only curiosity on his voice.

"Who do you think created the mission?" Meika asked, she followed Zeref.

"We created the flyer to draw you to town. We were supposed to meet you at the town but we couldn't wait any longer. There's no one attacking the town" Zeref added.

The Wizards watched Zeref and Meika disappear. None them knew what to do anymore.

Natsu put his hand behind his head.

"We should go back home" Natsu said. Natsu began walking back. The Wizards didn't follow. They just stared at Natsu.

"Natsu..." Wendy whispered softly. Natsu turned back to his friends and smiled.

"I haven't eaten in hours. We should go to a restaurant...NO not a restaurant. An all you can eat buffet" Natsu said, he pumped his fist in the air. He began drooling over the thought of food.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered softly, just as Wendy did.

Natsu completely ignored her and began rambling on about what food he was going to eat.

"NATSU" Erza shouted. Natsu stopped rambling, but instead of showing fear for Erza like he would normally do, he looked sad and he held so much guilt in his eyes. Everyone stare at Natsu with sad eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that" Natsu growled softly. Everyone still stared at Natsu with sympathetic eyes, but confusion and shock was added into their eyes.

"I don't want your pity. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I DONT WANT YOU GUYS TO STARE AT ME LIKE IM A DYING PUPPY" Natsu shouted at his friends. All the emotions that he had hidden was now showing.

"Natsu...understand why you didn't tell us about your past...but why didn't you tell us your full story?" Erza asked softly.

"WHY? WHY? BECAUSE YOU WILL ALL LOOK AT ME LIKE IM A BROKEN PUZZLE THAT NEEDS TO BE FIXED. I DONT WANT YOU GUYS TO TREAT ME DIFFERENTLY" Natsu shouted. The tears began falling and Natsu couldn't stop the tears from falling. Happy, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia too had silent tears falling down their faces. Gray and Erza stared at their child hood friend who was crying, they had never seen him look so...broken.

"I lived 2 lives. One was with my demonic father and his twisted experiments. And the other was with Igneel, the father that actually gave a damn about me. Sure my first life I had my brother, sister and even Mieka but...that's nothing compared to this life. I have all of you's. You guys are my real family" Natsu cried

"When I'm with you guys, I don't feel like I was failed experiment, I feel like i was a real person" Natsu cried truthfully

"But now...you guy's will leave me...I will be all alone again" Natsu said softly. Erza walked up to Natsu and punched him straight in the face. Natsu fell down to the ground anD stared at Erza. Tears were now showing in her eyes. Everyone stared at Erza with shock in their eyes.

"You're seriously the dumbest person I know" Erza said. "Do you seriously think that our FRIENDSHIP MEANS THAT LITTLE TO US THAT WE WOULD ABANDON YOU BEAUSE OF YOUR PAST?" Erza shouted at Natsu.

"We all have a past, we get where you're coming from. I was the little boy that watched my mother, father and mentor die because of a demon. When I grew up, I had to face the demon again, with the help of a salamander" Gray said, he stood next to Erza.

"I was the girl that was tortured and beaten because the people who captured me wanted me to build the tower of heaven. I couldn't great Jellal, I was weak and too emotional, but a dragon slayer saved me" Erza said

"I was your enemy, i fought against you, I hurt your friends BEAUSE I chose the wrong path, until a certain pink hair boy showed me mercy, and the power of friendship" Juvia said softly, for the first time she didn't refer to herself in third person , she stood next to Gray.

"I was a lost girl that was searching for her friend that she lost years ago. I joined a guild which later turns out, they didn't even exist. I was filled with hurt and pain, until someone who's like my big brother shared my burden so I didn't have to feel alone" Wendy said softly, she walked over to the other side of Erza.

"I came from a different universe, I thought my mission was to find and kill a dragons layer who turns out it be my best friend" Happy said. He flew onto Wendy's shoulders.

"I was the runaway princess that was neglected my her own father. I ran away and met a guy who changed my life for the better" Lucy said. Lucy walked beside Natsu. She took her hand out towards Natsu.

"You see Natsu, the pink haired boy, the salamander, the man who changed my life, was you. You stood by us no matter what happened in our past" Lucy said softly. Natsu grabbed Lucy hand and pulled him self up.

"Oi flame brain, let's go help out your family and complete our mission" Gray said.

Natsu looked at his comrades.

"Thank you" Natsu whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

The fairy tail wizards were travelling to their destination. Natsu tried to convince them that it was too dangerous but it was pointless, considering how stubborn they all were.

"Guys it's too dangerous. I will go by my self" Natsu said firmly. He had been annoying the rest of the Wizards by repeating that same phrase for the past 3 days of travelling.

"If you keep saying the same 10 words. I swear to the gods that I'll freeze your mouth shut" Gray shouted at Natsu

"Freeze my mouth shut then I'll just burn you face off because I'm tired of seeing the same face ever since I met you" Natsu shouted back. The two began fighting as always.

Erza rolled her eyes but was secretly happy that things were turning back to normal.

Lucy was smiling at the 'friendly' banter that the two had. It's been too long since she heard the two shout insults at one another. It was quite odd that she missed the sound of them fighting.

"Guys. Quit fighting before you make Erza mad" Lucy said, but unfortunately the two just yelled louder at each other. They eventually began throwing punches and magic at one another. Gray's ice almost froze Erza but Erza, being Erza, sensed the ice and moved out of the way. She suddenly stopped and gave the boys a state that could kill.

"They're so dead" Wendy whispered

"Yep" Happy agreed nodding his head.

"My Gray-Sama" Juvia said while biting her handkerchief to stop herself from crying.

The noticed that the aura around them started to change. They looked towards Erza and saw a dark aura surrounding her.

"Oh shit" Gray said while swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Run" Natsu said. The two boy began running forward. Erza sighed and began walking at a normal pace while the boys were ahead.

Juvia began chasing after Gray, while Wendy and Happy began running towards Natsu.

"Those boys will never change" Lucy said happily, she was walking at the same pace as Erza.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Erza asked

"Both I guess. Despite everything that Natsu went through, he still stays positive" Lucy replied

"On the down side, he still acts like a 2 year old" Erza replied. Lucy laughed at the comment. The two walked in silence until they saw Natsu and Gray stop.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked the group who suddenly stopped. Natsu was sniffing the air.

"I can smell smoke" Natsu said

"Someone's probably camping in the woods" Wendy said, while trying to reassure not only herself but the rest of her comrades.

"No, there's too much smoke for their to be a camp" Natsu said while smelling the air.

"Holy shit" Gray muttered under his breath. Everybody looked at where Gray was looking towards.

The town that the mission was supposed to be in was on fire. The houses, the trees and the people were all burnt down.

"What the hell happened here?" Lucy cried, the sight was horrific as the Wizards walked closer and closer.

The Wizards walked through the burning town. As Natsu walked through the town he spotted the black wizard, Kieta...no Zeref.

"What the hell did you do?" Natsu shouted, Zeref's back was turned but when Zeref turned to face Natsu, a body was seen laying on the ground. Zeref's face was bloodied and beat.

Natsu cautiously walked up to Zeref and the body. Natsu froze when he saw the face of the person.

"Meika" Natsu whispered softly. He crouched down next to her.

"Na...Natsu" Meika's voice was barely a whisper. Blood was pouring out of the wound on her stomach.

"Wendy" Natsu shouted. Wendy instantly ran over to Natsu and the dying women, Wendy tried to heal the woman but the wound was to fatal.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I...I can't do anything" Wendy cried.

"Natsu" Meika tried her best to sound stern, but this only cause her to go into a coughing fit.

"Don't talk, I can save you" Natsu cried, he put pressure on the wound trying to stop the blood, but the blood kept flowing out of her.

"I'm...I'm sorry Natsu" Meika cried softly. Natsu didn't make eye contact with her, it would be too painful.

"Don't...DONT, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE" Natsu shouted, his tears began to mix with the blood of Meika.

Meika lifted her hands up to Natsu's face. Natsu grabbed her hands and began crying. Meika mouth opened, as if she was going to say something, but a black spear pierced through her heart.

Natsu stared at the spear that turned into nothing. Meika eyes were opened, but their was no life in her eyes. The fairy tail wizards and Zeref looked up to see a shadowy figure that was standing on top of a burning building.

"Father" Zeref muttered with such hate. Natsu stood up slowly, his eyes turned red from rage.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered. She couldn't explain it in words, but Natsu was giving off a negative aura.

The figure jumped down, he stood in front of the Wizards. He held a staff in his left hand. He was wearing a black cap and black armour.

"I thought I killed you boy" the father said, he was clearly surprised to see his son standing their.

"You killed your own son?" Wendy exclaimed. She couldn't comprehend how someone could do that to their on child.

Father ignored the Wizards and stared at Natsu, then to Zeref.

"You betrayed me" father said with no emotion in his voice. Zeref avoided eye contact with his father.

"Why?" Natsu spoke in such a dark voice that it scared the Wizards to their core.

"What?" Father replied.

"Why did you kill her? Why did you destroy this whole town?" Natsu clenched his fist, he was ready to attack the man that he called father.

"I like to kill" father said sadistically.

Gray through a ice shard at the man but it dispersed before touching him. Father tuned and looked at the Wizards, as if he just noticed their existence.

"Father don't" Zeref firmly shouted. He knew what his father was going to do. Father turned and looked at Zeref.

"I'll deal with you later" father said, he took a step towards the Wizards. The Wizards could feel the immense power radiating off the dark wizard.

"Don't you dare touch them" Natsu growled. Black flames began to surround Natsu in a spiral formation.

Black tattoos began appearing all over Natsu's body. With every second that went pass, the power of Natsu Dragneel began to grow.

"Shit" Zeref whispered. The tattoo was reaching Natsu's face, Natsu eyes turned blood red and Natsu's flamed began to turn black.

"Natsu" Lucy shouted, she wanted to run into Natsu's arms, she wanted him to reassure that everything was going to alright.

""What's happening?" Erza shouted. Father looked at Natsu, first with shock but then he began to grin.

"Natsu...he's turning into a demon" Zeref whispered under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

Gray stared at the transformation. His best friend was turning into a demon, and he could do nothing to help.

Father walked away from the wizards and stared at Natsu. Natsu looked like a wild animal that has been trapped for over a thousand years.

"My son" father whispered. He began walking to Natsu. Natsu's father could feel the demonic power coming from Natsu.

Zeref quickly grabbed hold of the fairy tail Wizards, he teleported Gray and Juvia first, and then Wendy, Happy and Erza. Lucy saw her friends disappear in less then a second.

"What the hell did you do?" Lucy cried, before she got an answer, Zeref grabbed her arm and teleported her to where the rest of the Wizards were.

"What's wrong? Afraid that I'll hurt the little Wizards?" Father laughed in Zeref's face.

Zeref teleported to Natsu.

"Sorry, Natsu" Zeref whispered to him silently. He tried to punch Natsu in the stomach to knock him out but Natsu grabbed Zeref's wrist.

"Don't, touch me" Natsu growled angrily at Zeref. He let go of Zeref and went face to face to his father.

"Natsu, my boy. Join me. Take your brothers place and serve me. We can create a new world where you and I rule" father said with no fear. It was the first time, in a long time, that he actually mentioned Natsu's name.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to put my fist through your chest and watch you bleed...No, I'm going rip off, one limb at a time, and watch the life leave your pitiful eyes" Natsu's tone was dark, the tattoos spread all over Natsu's body, horns began to grow out of Natsu's head.

Natsu smiled sadistically, the thought of torturing his so called father, made him feel more alive than ever.

"So be it. I'll crush you and your little fairy friends" Father shouted at Natsu.

Father created a orb made out of pure darkness. The orb grew bigger and bigger. Natsu smiled at his father, he lit his hand in pure dark flames.

Father threw the orb, which was now the size of a car at Natsu. Natsu charged towards the orb, ready to disperse the orb with his dark flames but Zeref teleported to Natsu and teleported them both out before the orb hit Natsu.

Natsu and Zeref were now standing in the middle of a Forrest like setting.

Natsu looked around his surroundings and notice that they were back in a forest. He glared at his brother who stared back at him with no emotions.

"What the hell did you do?" Natsu shouted, the black flames were starting to surround Natsu's body.

"Brother, you need to calm yourself down" Zeref spoke in a calm but stern voice.

"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? I JUST WATCH MIEKA DIE IN FRONT OF ME. HE ALSO THREATENED MY COMRADES. WHO EVER THREATENS MY FRIENDS WILL DIE BY MY HANDS" Natsu shouted at Zeref, the earth beneath them began to shake. Natsu clenched his fist, the nails dug deep into his hands. Black blood poured out of the wound on his hands.

"Natsu, stop this. If you continue this, then you'll become the demon that father always wanted you to become" Zeref shouted back at Natsu through the wind. The trees around them blew harder, the rocks began to crumple and the fire that surrounded Natsu grew more intense.

"Maybe, it's about time I embrace who I am" Natsu stated firmly but softly. The flames that surrounded Natsu extinguished, the wind slowed down and the rocks stopped rumbling.

Natsu closed his eyes. The horns slowly went back into his head, the tattoos began to slowly disappear and his eyes turned from red to black.

"Natsu, what are you going to do?" Zeref asked his younger brother. He knew that the darkness was already starting to consume him.

"Where are my friends?" Natsu asked. He looked around the forest and saw nothing but trees and rocks.

"I can take you to them" Zeref said, he walked up to Natsu, cautiously. Natsu had a distant look in his eyes.

"Natsu?" Zeref spoke softly. He put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Brother?" Natsu spoke softly. Zeref looked at his brothers sad and lonely eyes. Zeref nodded his head.

"I need a favour from you" Natsu stated

"Where the hell is that flame brain and that stupid black wizard guy?" Gray shouted, one minute he was watching his best friend and rival, turn into a demon, then the next, he was teleported in the middle of the Forrest with his friends.

"Natsu...he was...a demon?" Lucy whispered. Her tears were threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"We don't know that. We can't trust Zeref's word. His the black wizard" Happy stated, he wanted to convince everyone that Natsu isn't some evil demon, but he wasn't sure if he believed it himself.

"You saw him. YOU SAW THE HORNS, THE TATOOS AND THE EVIL EYES RIGHT?" Gray shouted back.

"SHUT UP" Erza shouted, everyone faced Erza.

"Erza...what's happening to Natsu?" Wendy asked softy, she was afraid of the answer, but she need confirmation.

Erza remained silent, she wasn't sure if she understood what was happening.

"Honestly...I don't know" Erza said softly.

"Juvia is worried about Natsu. Natsu wasnt himself. Juvia thinks..." Juvia began to say, but she stopped her self from saying anymore incase she upsets her comrades.

"Juvia, what are you thinking?" Gray asked eagerly, any explanation would be good. right about about now.

"Juvia thinks...Natsu was turning into a demon" Juvia said softly. Everyone stared at Juvia like she was growing a second head.

"Natsu? Our best friend? The person who I've know for my whole life?" Gray shouted at Juvia. Juvia flinched at Gray's shouting.

"Obviously you don't know much about Natsu's past...none of us do" Happy defended Juvia, but then sounded defeated.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Gray apologised to Juvia. Juvia nodded her head  
Everyone stood silently, all of them felt ashamed and guilty for not knowing about Natsu's past.

Zeref thought this was a good time to talk to the fairies about Natsu. He stepped forward to get the Wizards full attention.

"You bastard" Gray gritted against his teeth. Gray clenched his fists and lunged towards Zeref. Zeref had no emotions showing on his face

Zeref swiftly moved out of Gray's range and kneed him in the stomach.

"Gray-Sama" Juvia called out to her beloved, she ran towards him and crouched next to Gray. She shot a glare at Zeref who didn't have a care in the world.

Everyone got into there offensive position, ready to attack, if Zeref so much as look at them in the wrong way.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked, her grip tightening on her celestial keys.

"He gave you a message" Zeref said, he took a step towards Lucy, everybody tightened there grip around their weapon or increased their magic.

"What was it?" Lucy asked curiously, for all she knew, this could be a trap.

Zeref gave Lucy a white scaled scarf, Natsu's scarf. A box of letters were written which was attached to the scarf.

Erza grabbed the box out of Zeref's hand, everyone went to crowed over Erza who took out the first letter which was addressed to the fairy tail guild.  
There's was a letter each, directed to his closest friends.

 _Dear FairyTail_  
 _I'm sorry for all the trouble that I have caused, I've dragged you guys into something, my past._

 _I know that you guys will try to find me after reading this note, but don't. Go back to the guild and tell everyone what happened and then, tell everyone to forget._

 _Instead of wasting your time on finding me, spend your time forgetting me._

 _Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel_

Erza had tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to remain strong. A long time ago, Natsu taught her that crying doesn't making you weak, it proved that your human. She began to blame herself for Natsu's leaving. She thought to her self, _I was always hard on Natsu this is my fault_

Gray looked pissed, not because of Natsu's past, but because Natsu's always the first one to come and help him whenever he needed it, and now that their roles were reversed, Natsu ran away, from the guild, from his friends...from him, his best friend, his brother.

Juvia wasn't as close to Natsu as the rest of the team but Natsu was always there for her. If it wasn't for Natsu, she would never have joined fairy tail and meet Gray.

Wendy...Wendy didn't know how to feel, Natsu was like her older brother. He always protected her, trained her and on multiple occasions, saved her. He was always there for her, when she felt lonely, Natsu was there to cure the loneliness, but now Natsu was gone, now Natsu's alone and she couldn't help him.

Happy felt rejected, and a little bit pissed. His best friend left him, how could he do that to him? Happy couldn't stop the tears on anger and rejection from flowing. He wandered to himself. _What did I do wrong?_

Lucy couldn't believe it, Natsu Dragneel, her best friend...leaving her? No, leaving the guild, his family. Maybe it was more like denial, she didn't want to believe that Natsu was leaving for good. The worst part of all, was that she never got the chance. The chance to say, _I Love You._


End file.
